


john and keith make a porno

by AlasPoorAndy



Category: Bandom, The Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn Video, Romance, Voyeurism, haha oh man this will be a trip, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasPoorAndy/pseuds/AlasPoorAndy
Summary: [EDIT: SORRY I LEFT THIS UNFINISHED YIKES]what's two friends to do between band rehearsals?[j & k are university aged in the same modern universe as WHO ARE YOU but it has nothing to do with that story. consider it a parallel universe of an alternative universe. yeah.]





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> i've written about half of this so far, but i couldn't wait to post a bit for you all! subscribe to get notified when i update! enjoy :)

“Wait, fuck, I can’t find it—”

“Do you want me to turn on the lamp?”

“No, I—fuck, I think it’s in the bathroom.”

“Want me to get it?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll just run out quickly and grab it.”

“Here, let me find your jeans—”

“No time, I’ll just run in quickly. Stay there. I’m just going to climb over you—”

“Ow!”

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you in a minute.”

John groped for the doorknob in the dark and opened the door quietly. He slipped one naked foot out, then a naked leg, then half his naked body, then his head, then the other half of his naked body, the cold hallway shocking him. 

The door across the hallway swung open. Then, a distinctly female gasp. “Who’s there?”

“Who’s there? This is my house!” John whispered back. “Who are you?”

Keith’s harsh whisper came from the other bedroom. “Babe, just go….”

“I can’t, someone’s there,” she whispered back. John quietly crept across the hallway in the dark. 

“Who is it?”

John’s drunken one night stand crawled out of bed and appeared in the doorway “John? What’s going on? I’m gonna turn on the light—”

“Don’t turn on the light, I’m—” Keith raised his voice, just as the hall light turned on and exposed everyone. The girl squealed and covered herself the best that she could, and Keith scrambled to cover his crotch. “—naked.”

“Jesus,” John quickly covered himself too, and inched into the bathroom to fetch a towel. “Keith, what are you doing? Go back in your room.”

“I can’t, I need the lube,” Keith groaned impatiently.

“ _We_ need the lube,” John’s guest protested.

“We just need, like, a handful, that’s all,” Keith’s guest tried to hold the peace.

“Hold on,” Keith removed one hand to start pointing fingers towards John’s guest. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Stop shouting,” John rolled his eyes. “That’s Brad.”

“My name is Mark,” he frowned. 

“Sorry,” John winced. “Look, just cover your eyes or whatever, I just need to get—”

“No, hold on,” Keith put his hands on his hips angrily, also completely exposing himself. “Why is there a man in your room? And why is he naked?”

John scratched the back of his head. “Uh, for the same reason there’s a naked girl in your room.”

Keith frowned. “I don’t get it.”

“I’m cold,” Brad or whoever pouted.

“Have you got another girl in there?” Keith left the door way to peer into John’s room.

“Keith, cover yourself. Brad, stop looking at Keith.”

“His name is Mark,” Keith’s girl whined.

“Babe, just get the lube,” Brad also whined.

Keith looked aggressively perplexed. “Why do you need lube? I’m so confused—”

“I’m trying to put my penis into Brad but apparently this exchange needs a whole goddamn debate,” John muttered as he went back into the bathroom to tear through the cabinets before his boner went away completely.

“My name is Mark!”

“You look like a Brad, okay?” John shouted back. He finally found the damn bottle, and there was enough to last him one, maybe two rounds. He went back out into the hallway, clutching his towel and the bottle of lube in place. “Jesus, Keith, leave him alone.”

“John, Brad is obviously gay, you better be careful—”

“I know he’s gay, Keith,” John rubbed his forehead. “That’s why I brought him home.”

“Wait—”

“Keith, come back,” his girl wailed. “Let's just do it—”

Keith stared at John. “What’s really going on here?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sakes,” Brad rolled his eyes, and went back into the bedroom. “I’m going to lie down.”

“Fuck, uh,” John scratched the back of his head. “Look, Keith, I meant to tell you on, uh, a more special occasion than this.”

The girl appeared again, covered in a bedsheet. “Oh my god, Keith, can we watch them both—”

“Dude, just shut up for a second,” Keith called back to her. Then, he faced John again. “What are you trying to tell me?”

“Turns out I’m bisexual,” John shrugged. “I only really realized a little while ago, I was thinking about telling you soon, I swear. I haven’t been hiding it from you or anything.”

“Hold on,” Brad/Mark appeared in the doorway again, with John’s sheet slung around his waist. “You said you were a super gay guy with a nine-inch, not some questioning bisexual—”

“I’m not questioning, and I’m not lying about either of those things,” John turned around to tell Mark, and when he turned back he noticed both Keith and the girl were less than subtly trying to check out what he was hiding behind the towel. “Anyways, there’s only enough lube for one of us, and I got it first, so I’ll be returning to Brad now.”

“You’re sure going to need a lot for all nine inches,” the girl cooed, suggestively biting on her finger. 

“I said just wait, I’m a grower,” Keith told her, looking impatient.

John peeked, not that Keith was hiding. “Well, let’s hope.”

“Fuck you,” Keith covered himself again. “I can’t believe you—”

Brad was tugging at John’s hand. John gave Keith an apologetic smile. “Look, we’ll do the usual tomorrow, and I’ll tell you everything, okay?”

The girl was started to drag Keith back to his room too. Keith looked hurt. “Okay...”

“I’m sorry!” John called back to him again before he was pulled back to his room, and the door was shut and locked. A moment later they heard Keith’s bedroom door shutting as well. Then, the girl giggling. 

“Right, where were we?” in the dark of his bedroom, John ditched the towel and flicked open the cap on the bottle. He pushed Mark or Brad or whoever back down onto the bed. “I believe I was sitting like this, and you had your mouth here…”

Across the hallway, always quick and efficient, Keith was screwing the random girl into the mattress while she squealed and moaned louder than a porn star. John, quieter and more methodic, stretched out foreplay as long as possible. Just as Keith was slowing down, John worked long and deep, making Brad louder than the girl. Then, Keith was groaning and calling her a dirty slut and the girl screamed louder. So, John went harder, and Mark was chanting the Lord’s name in filthy vain, until the girl was climaxing, so John brought both of them to the edge and held them there. The girl came three times and both John and Mark orgasmed in unison with a scream, and by the time they fell back on the sweaty covers of the mattress, Keith finished with a howl that echoed through the whole house. 

John and Keith lay on their backs, arms stretched behind their heads, catching their breaths.

From across the hallway: “So sorry, I’m afraid you can’t stay, I’m visiting my grandmother in the hospital tomorrow really early tomorrow morning, I hope you understand. You’ve been a great comfort to me in these terrible times. No, I lost my phone, sorry. Yeah, nice meeting you too. Get home safely.”

From John’s bedroom: “God damn,” he laughed, wiping the sweat off his face with his sheet. 

“God damn,” Brad smiled, rolling over to snuggle into John’s side. “I’m going to remember every one of those nine inches.”

“Good luck tomorrow morning,” John kissed his forehead. “You can use the shower or whatever before you go.”

Mark frowned. “Wait, what?”

John pulled the blanket over his shoulder, getting cozy. “I’m really sorry, I can’t let you stay overnight. I wish I could, you’re so great. But I’ve got to visit my grandmother in the hospital really early tomorrow morning, I hope you understand. You did a good job of distracting me from all this heartbreak, it’s been a really tough time. Here’s your shirt. No, I’m so sorry, I lost my phone at a bar the other night. Yeah, it was really nice meeting you too. Get home safely.”


	2. chapter 2

Keith winced, slamming yet another shot glass back down onto the bar counter. “Okay, so: what the fuck.”

John licked the salt off his hand, downed his shot, and stuck the lemon in his mouth quickly. “Fuck. Yeah, so I meant to tell you. I’m sorta gay. Well, I mean, bisexual. Like, half and half.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Didn’t you hear me last night?”

They got another round of shots. It wasn’t going to take them much longer since they still hadn’t even really sobered up from the night before.

“So, since when?” Keith asked before they knocked their shot glasses together and downed them at the same time.

“What do you mean, since when?” John flagged the bartender down for two more.

“Like, you weren’t gay a month ago,” Keith gave him a look.

“Yeah, I was,” John rolled his eyes. “I mean, if you want to be technical about it, I’ve always been bisexual, I just didn’t realize it.”

“How do you not realize something as huge as liking cock?” Keith cried. John kicked his foot, silently pleading for him to quiet down. 

“It’s a whole mess of stuff,” John told him, a little quieter. “Like, our parents and our friends and everyone around us just assumes we like pussy and we’re gonna marry girls and have a ton of kids and everything. And I definitely like pussy. But I didn’t realize that I could also love cock at the same time. Turns out I don’t have to choose, I can like both. It’s, like, an actual thing.”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “And you never had any idea you were queer?”

“It was more of a case that I didn’t know my gay feelings were gay feelings, you know?” John got the shots from the bartender and gave one to Keith. “I just thought every guy felt the same things I felt, until I found out they didn’t. Then I realized I had the same feelings most bisexual dudes do. So now I’m bisexual.”

Keith downed the shot quickly. “Holy shit, man.”

“Yeah. It’s whatever though. I have more options now.” John knocked back his shot, then swayed in his seat. “Oh, god, I’m feeling it.”

“Me too. I think I hit my limit,” Keith blinked a few times. Then, he flagged the waiter down. “Two more, please.”

“Look, Keith,” John reached over to put a hand on Keith’s leg to get his attention, then pulled it away quickly so he didn’t contradict his next sentence. “This doesn’t change anything between us, don’t overthink it too much. I’m still gonna fuck more girls than you, but now I’ll fuck more guys than you too.” 

They did another round of shots, then one more for good luck, which simultaneously brought them to a blurry point of no return.

Keith was slurring now. “I’m gonna fuck a guy. If you can turn gay, so can I.”

They both rummaged through their wallets, paying for the drinks in cash. John spun around on the barstool a few times while they waited for the receipt. “I didn’t know you were attracted to blokes. You should have told me.”

Keith grabbed John’s arm and dragged him downstairs to the dance floor. “I wanna dance. And I’m gonna seduce more guys than you.”

“You wish,” John laughed.

Downstairs, they both stumbled out under the flashing lights and danced like the two sloppy, drunk bastards they were. Keith kept an eye on every man in the room.

“How about that one?”

“Too tall.”

“How about that one?”

“I don’t think he’s very good looking.”

“How about that one?”

“Too big. I like people to be smaller than me.”

“I want that one.”

“Which one?”

“That one. The one that looks like he could be a sexy lawyer.”

“Yeah, I can definitely do that.”

Keith moved in closer, murmuring to John. “Alright. We’ll both try and seduce him. Whoever he chooses, wins.”

“What exactly are we winning?” John asked as they crossed the floor together, arm in arm. “And what are we trying to prove?”

“That I’m a better gay than you,” Keith said. “We’ve never not competed on anything.”

“Wait,” John stopped, putting his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “Is this an actual thing you’re insecure about?”

“I’m not insecure about jack shit.”

“Keith, it’s okay,” John scrambled to form some drunken coherent sentences as they blocked the middle of the dance floor with their heart-to-heart talk. “Remember? I said nothing changes, we’re still best friends.”

“But we share everything!” Keith cried. “If we can’t share girls or chase after them together, what are we?”

“Our friendship is so much more than that,” John told him. “We can still share everything. We’ll still go to the cinema and smuggle food in, and play video games, and rearrange shit in Pete’s room when he’s in class because you love when he gets all pissed off like that. We can even have a threesome like you’ve always wanted, because I won’t get grossed out when I see your dick.”

“This is too much—” Keith wailed dramatically. He threw his arms around John and buried his face in his chest. “I love you so much, man.”

“Keith, Keith,” John wailed just as dramatically, hugging him back. They were a drunken mess. People were staring. “I love you so much, dude. You’re my number one.”

“I want to go, take me home,” Keith spoke into John’s chest. 

“I’m done too, fuck this place,” John regained himself, and then two of them abandoned the sexy lawyer and tried to get up the stairs without falling over. 

It was still a mild night out, and much earlier than they were used to leaving at. Keith gripped John’s shoulder, steadying himself. “Do you wanna go to the place?”

“Is it at this club?”

“Yeah, because we took those two sisters up there once, remember? We met them here.”

“Oh, fuck, true. Let’s hope we don’t get caught,” John said. They snuck around the back of the building. They could still hear the club music thumping from outside in the car park. They politely ignored two people making out against the brick wall. Keith went first, climbing over the barrier and onto the fire escape stairs. John stood behind him, helping him over, and then climbed over himself, cursing his sober mind for deciding to put on such tight jeans. They carefully climbed up the fire escape, only wobbling slightly from the alcohol. Somehow they never got caught, which sucked for the establishment because this was a lawsuit just waiting to happen. The two of them climbed onto the roof and they sat at their favourite spot, eventually laying down on the cement ground and staring up at what scarce splatter of stars they could see in all the city light pollution. 

John fumbled around in his jacket pocket, and then lit a cigarette for both of them to share. 

“Okay, wait, I gotta bring it up again,” Keith said after a quiet moment of reflection. “So, like, what does it feel like? To, y’know, fuck a guy?”

“It’s just like doing anal with a girl,” John shrugged, flicking some cigarette ashes off. 

Keith went suspiciously quiet. “Wait, you’ve—”

“Yeah? I thought you said you and—”

“We were gonna, but she chickened out like a little bitch—”

“Dude, you shoulda—”

“I’m trying, but no one wants to,” Keith rolled his eyes. “I swear, girls are getting more and more conservative. Spouting all this bullshit like they won’t hold hands until the seventieth date or whatever. What has society come to?”

“On the other hand, I feel like the males in the gay community are extremely oversexualized. Everyone forces themselves into one night stands but no one wants a simple date or two.”

“What, are you some kind of gay expert now? You some top researcher of the gay community? Are you a gay professor at the London Gay School of Homosexuality? Are you—”

“Keith, what the hell, man?” John put a hand on his arm. “Are you jealous or something? You keep acting weird about this.”

“I’m not acting weird and I’m not jealous.”

“Keith, you can tell me anything.”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest. “I feel like you’re abandoning me.”

John gave him a look. “Why do you feel that way?”

“Because you are,” Keith reached into John’s coat pocket for the pack of cigarettes, lighting another to distract himself with. “We do everything together. And then one day you decide to just fuck off and be a whole new person and you leave me behind like that.”

John sighed, trying to stay patient. “I can see why you might feel that way. But I also think you’re exaggerating the whole situation just a bit.”

“No, I’m not,” Keith blew smoke everywhere and refused to share with John. “You should have told me. I should have known. You should have asked me first. Now I feel like you’re hiding things from me.”

“Keith, I’m not going to ask you for permission when I want to do things with my life,” John sat up, stretching his back. He looked over at Keith. “I wish you’d trust me. I tell you everything, but I tell you when I’m ready.”

“I do trust you,” Keith grumbled. “Why don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you more than anyone,” John sighed, pulling one of his last cards. “Did you know you’re the only person I’ve told? I mean, except for the guys I’ve been with. But no one else knows. Not a single soul.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Keith finished that cigarette, and then lit another. “How many guys have you fucked?”

John rubbed his eyes. “Uh, a few.”

“Tell me.”

“I’ve been intimate with, uh, four. No, five. Five and a half.”

Keith groaned. “You’ve fucked five and a half guys before you told me? I would have told you the first time I kissed a guy.”

“You’ve never kissed a guy, and you’ve said you don’t want to.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe I’m keeping secrets from you too,” Keith glared at him. 

John stood up, stretching. He was getting a whole kind of tired. “Come on, let’s go home. You’re drunk and bitchy.”

“I’m not—”

“Yeah, you are. Let’s go.” John offered a hand to help Keith up. He tossed the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it to extinguish it. 

“John,” Keith whined as John went down the stairs first like he always did, just in case Keith slipped so he could catch him. 

“What?” John whined back. 

“I’m sorry for being drunk and bitchy.”

“It’s okay. I forgive you.”

Keith was clingy for the rest of the night while they made their way home. They peacefully enjoyed the walk for a bit, and then when they got tired they hopped on the tube to get the rest of the way home. Keith put his head on John’s shoulder while John borrowed his headphones to listen to music. John stayed completely still so Keith could fall asleep if he wanted to.


	3. chapter 3

On Wednesday night, John offered to run an errand quickly so dearest Roger could relax at home, but mainly so John would have an hour or two of unadulterated freedom driving around London in the car, enjoying being a free man out on the town. 

Keith came along too, of course. He was never out of arm’s reach.

As they drove out of their neighbourhood, John stuffed his hand into his jeans pocket to hand Keith his phone. “Put on my _Miami Vice_ playlist, will you?”

“What is it with you and all your 80’s music?” Keith teased.

“The 80’s were a whole different world, man. Everyone overcompensated for their lack of happiness after barely surviving the grim realities of the 70’s,” John told him matter-of-factly. “Plus, I just think it’s a lot more fun.” 

They glided through the streets with John’s favourite music playing low and smooth and they felt really cool, just as the sky was reaching pure darkness and the city lights were starting to shine. John liked to take charge. He liked to be in control of the giant hunk of metal. He likes to dominate the roads, feeling a thrill of rushing through quiet neighbourhoods going a few kilometres over the limit. And Keith? He loved to ride.

A few minutes later, John parked in front of the only drugstore/post office combo that was open this late at night at their end of town. John went to the back of the store to mail a few time sensitive envelopes, because their household was poor as fuck and could barely pay the bills as it was, and Roger didn’t trust online banking in the twenty-first century after watching one conspiracy theory documentary about it.

Next, John had to find where Keith disappeared off to. He caught him stealing women’s hand cream samples, and then the two of them walked back out to the car together.

“So, where to now?” Keith grinned as they got buckled in again, and John got the music going.

“Dunno. Do you have anywhere in mind?” John asked as he pulled back out onto the main streets, just as the nightlife was starting to come alive. 

Keith gave him a mischievous look. “Do you wanna play the game?”

John grinned. “Do you think we should push our luck tonight?”

“Oh, most definitely, my dear friend,” Keith laughed, almost manically. He waited until John rolled to a stop at a red light. “Do you trust me, John?”

“Always, Keith.”

“Perfect,” Keith reached over and placed a hand over John’s eyes, blocking his sight completely. “Wait for a sec, wait some more…okay! Green light! Go!”

John eased onto the gas pedal and took them forwards. “Are there any cars in front of me?”

“Not for a bit,” Keith told him. 

John smiled, and went faster. This was when John felt his best—there was nothing in the world around him except for Keith and a bit of danger. He could revert back to basic instincts, surviving only on his gut feeling and trusting his own senses, fuelled by the thrill of the chase, just like a man should. “How am I doing?” he asked.

“You’re drifting, stay left,” Keith warned him, and John straightened the wheel. 

“How’s my speed?”

“Come on, go faster,” Keith provoked him. John picked up his speed until he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, finally feeling alive and bigger than life. Someone honked at them, and John went even faster, way out of his comfort zone and loving the thrill of it all.

“Lemme steer,” Keith eased his hands off the wheel and took over. John covered his eyes with his own hands. He was no cheater. Keith stretched over and leaned into John, and he felt Keith’s soft hair under his chin and his warm body against him. Keith kept the car steadier, and John controlled the speed. At one point he felt Keith stiffen against him. “Shit. Uh, floor it, John.”

John trusted Keith, and did exactly that. More honking from behind them. A few tense seconds later, Keith let out a sigh of relief.

“What happened?” John asked, slowing down just a touch. He wanted to peek, but that would ruin the fun.

“We sorta ran a red light,” John could hear that guilty smile in Keith’s voice. “It’s cool though, we just—wait, fuck, slow down—“

With lightning fast reflexes, John uncovered his eyes and hit the brake just as Keith let go of the steering wheel. Instinctively, John extended an arm across Keith’s chest to hold him back. They didn’t slow down in enough time, and slammed into the rear end of the car in front of them. They both lurched forward and John narrowly avoided slamming his head against the wheel. No air bags went off, and people around them honked. John went on autopilot and turned on the hazard lights just as the driver in front of them got out of his car, yelling. 

“There’s smoke— ”Keith choked out.

“Get out—” John told him, and they both scrambled out of the vehicle.

Once on firm ground, John swayed a little until his momentary dizziness cleared up. Keith was by his side again in an instant, clinging to his arm and cowering. Only then did John clue in that the driver was yelling at them, and they had blocked a lane of traffic. The front end of Roger’s car was crushed into the back of that poor bloke’s car, and a bit of smoke was pouring out from under their hood. John wasn’t even paying attention to what the angry driver was yelling at them. He took Keith’s face in his hands, examining him quickly. No cuts or scratches, and his pupils were still in focus. The only thing in his eyes was sheer terror. 

John’s sensible brain took over. He made bullshit excuses to ease the blame off of them and reduce the accident to bad luck and some sort of brake failure. They exchanged papers and numbers upon numbers. John took photos. Keith suggested the game in the first place, so he was in charge of breaking the news to Roger.

While they waited for a tow truck to come, Roger was put on speakerphone so he could yell at them both for a record of twenty-two minutes straight. John hung up on him once the tow truck showed up and he handed his credit card over, paying with money he didn’t have. They took one last look at the destroyed front of Roger’s car, then said a quick prayer to save their asses. 

“Worth it,” Keith whispered just before they walked back in through the front door as home. John smothered back a snicker as he opened the door, and they walked right into Roger’s wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep checking back for more chapters! i'll be updating pretty frequently, do let me know what you think so far in the comments or on my tumblr! my-g-g-g-generation.tumblr.com/


	4. chapter 4

“You two never know when to stop,” Roger shook his head in utter disbelief. “You always go too far.”

They were left to deal with all the insurance forms and phone calls, and most of all, a long list of expenses to repair Roger’s car as soon as possible so he could use it to get to work every day and keep them out of literal poverty. The total amount was way more digits than John expected to see, and he felt faint. Keith’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Even when they divided the cost in half equally between the two of them, it was still more money than John had ever earned in his life. 

Roger held his angry grudge day after day, and purposely made their lives hell. John and Keith were now burdened with all this housework since they sort of owed Roger their lives for not beheading them on the spot. Pete was being cocky about it as usual, and John and Keith only had each other to rely on. 

When they weren’t hiding from Roger in the evenings out of guilt, John was looking for jobs all over town to get a head start on paying back his dues, and Keith was looking for odd jobs and dreaming up quick business schemes to get them cash quickly.

The next week, John had managed to schedule five interviews all over town in one day. One job was at a mail sorting place, one was at a small clothing store, one was at a restaurant, one was at some law clerk office, and he was even desperate enough to apply for a job in fast food. They all rejected him on the spot.

“We don’t think you’re qualified,” each one of them gently reassured him. Or, as for the last two: “We don’t like the way you’re dressed. This is a professional place and we demand respect and blah blah blah…”

So John dejectedly took the bus home, figuring out what to tell Roger.

“It’s so much fucking money,” John complained to Keith as he cooked himself dinner later that night. “I can’t even support myself, let alone shell out extra cash for this stupid car…”

“Have we gone through all our options?” Keith asked, looking up at John over his laptop.

“I’ve applied for every job I could possibly find,” John sighed. “I might be able to borrow some money from my mother if I’m lucky…”

“You’re thinking small,” Keith told him. “We can sell drugs, we definitely know the right people to buy from and sell to.”

“That’s, like, really illegal,” John said.

“We can start slow, like selling weed to schoolkids.”

John gave him a look. “Keith, that’s double illegal.”

“We could be gay prostitutes?” Keith suggested.

“I’m bisexual, and you said you don’t like—”

“I’m out of ideas, then,” Keith slumped further down on the couch.

John gave him a look. “Drug dealing and prostitution were legitimately your only ideas?”

Keith shrugged.

John turned off the stove and searched for a clean plate. “I was thinking more along the lines of cutting lawns or something.”

“That’s so fucking boring,” Keith rolled his eyes, moving over on the couch to make room as John sat beside him. “Plus, it’ll take us forever to get enough money that way.” John just ate quietly.

Later that night, they told Roger they still couldn’t find any work (even though John really was trying), but he got pissed off anyways so John and Keith sought refuge in the basement. 

“I could sell some of my old stuff, I guess,” John frowned. He owned tons of memorabilia and collectibles, as well as retro video game stuff, computer hardware…

“I’m going to give drumming lessons to hot girls, and then they can pay me in filthy sexual acts,” Keith decided while absentmindedly looking at his phone.

“Then how are you going to get money?”

“Oh, shit. You’re right.”

Little did they know, they would solve one problem but cause many more later that night. John slid into bed in the early hours of the morning, staring at the ceiling and unable to sleep. In the room across the hall, he could faintly hear Keith having trouble sleeping as well, and inevitably he turned to his nightly routine. John listened carefully until Keith finished with a muffled groan into his pillow a few minutes later, and John shivered. After listening for Keith like he did every night, he could finally do the same.

John hadn’t even gotten the drawstrings on his pyjamas undone before, suddenly and unannounced, Keith burst into his bedroom. “John!”

“What the fuck?” John yelped, bolting upright in bed. “I was trying to sleep, man.”

Keith stilled. “I didn’t mean to startle you, but it’s absolutely urgent. It’s a matter of life or death!”

John reached over and turned on the lamp. “Shut the door. What is it?”

Keith closed the door and jumped onto John’s bed, sitting at the foot of the mattress. “I think I just found out how we can make a ton of cash with little effort.”

John rubbed his eyes. “Alright, I’m interested.”

“So I just finished jacking it, right?” Keith said, handing John his phone. John flinched when Keith’s hand touched his. 

“Please tell me you washed your hands after,” John cringed.

“Anyways, look at this,” Keith ignored him completely and punched in the passcode, showing John the page he left open. 

“College Sorority Hazing Gangbang?”

“Ignore that part, I was just researching the privatized education system in America,” Keith scrolled down the page, then pointed at an advertisement at the bottom. He read it out loud for John. “See, they’re letting you upload your own amateur videos to Pornhub, and you get money for it and everything!”

“Uh.”

“Look,” Keith insisted. He clicked the ad, and they held the phone up closer to read the tiny font. 

“So you basically just get the ad revenue from people who watch your, uh, sex tapes?” John clarified. 

“Yeah, isn’t that neat?” Keith grinned. “I mean, I do it enough anyways, why not just get it on camera? And hey, I was thinking you could help me, and we can split the money—“

John’s mouth went dry. “Help you with what, exactly?”

“You could help me film,” Keith said as if it were painfully obvious, and John let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Like set up the camera and stuff while I do my own thing in front of it. Also, I need to borrow your camera.”

John rubbed his face. “Are you being serious right now? You’re actually going to go into porn to make some extra money?”

Keith shrugged, missing the point entirely. “I don’t see why not. I mean, it’s not like I’m working for some scuzzy company, it’ll be pure and wholesome content. Real authentic, you know? People will love it.”

“Dude, even if you do get popular, everyone will see it. Family, friends, future employers…” John gave him a look. “Do you really want that associated with you for the rest of your life?”

“I think it’ll be good, sexy fun,” Keith grinned. “Plus, how many people will really approach you at Tesco’s and say, ‘yeah, I saw you in that one porn video, just wanted to congratulate you, mate…’.”

It was way too damn late for this. John didn’t have the patience either. And scarily enough, aside from some privacy and moral concerns, it was a pretty solid plan. 

“Come on, John, help me out,” Keith pleaded, tugging on John’s shirtsleeve. “Think of the money.”

It wasn’t uncommon. John saw people put a few solo videos online, sometimes charging a few bucks. All harmless, disposable fun. Plus, how many people remember porn stars the morning after? Maybe he could convince Keith to keep his face out of the video, use a stage name, have cheques sent to a P.O box…

“We’ll talk in the morning,” John said, and then reached to turn off the lamp and get under the covers. “Goodnight.”

Keith stayed for a brief moment, then crawled off of John’s bed. He could hear the grin in Keith’s voice. “Night, John.” Then, the sound of the door shutting behind him. John sighed.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this may come as a surprise, but: nsfw

John seriously didn’t expect him to follow through with the idea. But that was also something he found himself wrong about quite often.

“I’m going to snort a line of whatever the fuck is in this baggie off of that stripper’s ass,” Keith told John one night over the blaring, gritty song pouring out of the seedy strip club speakers. 

“You’re not actually going to, are you?” John laughed, mere moments before Keith, did, in fact, do exactly that. 

“When that cop looks away, I’m going to hop over the barricade and jump on the float,” Keith told John one bitterly cold night after he dragged John downtown to watch some dumb Christmas parade.

“You won’t actually, will you?” John teased, mere moments before Keith, did, in fact, do exactly that.

“I’m going to toss a match into this box of fireworks and see what happens,” Keith told John one summer night after they snuck away from Keith’s dad’s lame barbecue with a case of beer and fireworks originally bought for the neighbourhood kids to watch later that night. 

“No you won’t,” John reached for another bottle of beer, already losing track of how many he’d had. He had just popped the cap off as Keith struck a match and, did, in fact, do exactly what he said, and John singed off a bit of his right eyebrow in the catastrophe that followed. 

That morning, they had a regular breakfast with Pete before he left for class for the day. They cleaned the kitchen. They talked to their sweet elderly neighbour for a bit. They watched a movie. They ate some more. John eventually disappeared to his room with his laptop, already forgetting about last night’s conversation as he went right back to searching job postings.

Keith knocked on his door a few minutes later and let himself in. “Hey, John, you don’t happen to still have that old tripod, do you?”

John looked up from the screen, furrowing his eyebrows. “Yeah, I think so. Why?”

Keith mirrored his confused look. “For the video.”

“You’re not actually going to, are you?” John said, marking his own famous last words.

Keith blinked. “Yeah, I was being serious.”

“Oh my god,” John flopped backwards on his bed with a groan. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure,” Keith was starting to get impatient. “Look, if you don’t want to help, at least let me borrow the tripod so I can do it myself.”

John sat up again quickly. As much as he provoked Keith to do a lot of crazy shit, he always felt like he had to reign Keith in and make sure they were being dumbasses in the safest way possible. “No, I’ll help.”

“Well, let’s go,” Keith urged him along. 

And with that, John rolled off of his bed and dug around his drawers for his camera, the memory card, and a battery that still should be charged enough. In his closet, he searched for the old tripod in the box of his grandfather’s old things. John sure hoped his grandpa wasn’t looking down on him in this particular moment. 

And for some reason, John followed Keith into his room across the hall, and shut the door, and started to get set up. A million and ten thoughts were running through John’s head but Keith seemed to be utterly unphased. Keith had the radio playing quietly in the background but didn’t seem to pay any attention to it. 

John set up the tripod in front of Keith’s bed, and then put the camera on. He tested and positioned the framing just right. Keith had his headphones on, and he was perched on the edge of his mattress, watching something on his phone through those thick eyelashes of his. John got distracted watching him through the screen on the camera as Keith lay back on his bed with a sigh, stretching out and getting comfortable in his own world. His regular sweatpants and old t-shirt became his costume now, and Keith was now an actor getting into character. John distracted himself with fucking around with the blinds to get the natural lighting just right. The light from the window made Keith look softer and more natural against his worn bed sheets, and made the whole thing look less staged and more intimate. 

When John looked back, he felt like he was intruding on something decadently private. Keith was resting a hand on his chest, still enthralled in whatever video he was watching. He absentmindedly let his hand trail lower to his belly, then up around his shoulders, then combing through his hair. John couldn’t look away, there was something in the way Keith seemed to just be enjoying himself that was, well…

With a relaxed sigh, Keith turned off his phone and took out his headphones, and lazily slipped them under the bed. “Alright, I think I’m ready.”

John scratched the side of his nose quickly. “Um, yeah. Okay, so I’ve got you all framed nicely, you’re in the shot whether you’re lying down or sitting up. And, uh, the lighting is good and all that.”

Keith smiled, appreciative. “Cool.”

“So, I’ll just hit record when you’re ready, and then leave?” John said.

“I need you here,” Keith told him, and John’s mouth went dry again. Then: “I need you to turn the recording off when I’m done.”

It would look bad if he was so eager to get away, but it would look worse if he was eager to stay. 

“Yeah, sure,” John shrugged. He pushed some buttons on the camera to look distracted. “Yeah, this is normal, just a guy watching his friend get off.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Keith also shrugged. “You can leave if it weirds you out that much.”

John shrugged again. “It’s just for the money, right?”

Keith shrugged too. “Yeah, it’s just fun and games.”

Keith was stroking the inside of his thigh lazily, and John was distracted. “Um, so I can press record but you can start and end whenever you want, I can just edit out a bit of footage in the beginning or the end or whatever. Just be natural and keep going the whole time, it looks better if it’s uninterrupted and seamless.”

Keith was listening rather intently. “Sounds good, dude. You ready?”

“I’m ready, are you ready?” John said a little too quickly. He decided to stop fussing and hit record already. He sat to the side on Keith’s desk chair where he didn’t block any light, and he could sit for awhile in total silence. 

John folded his hands in his lap and sat very stiffly, trying not to make any movement that the microphone would pick up. And he had nothing to do but watch Keith, his best friend in the whole world, masturbate on camera for money after they crashed a fucking car together. Life’s like that sometimes.

It shouldn’t have been surprising, but of course Keith was a natural in front of the camera. It didn’t matter if it was goofy candid videos with friends or amateur porn, he brought that enticing charm with him just like he had onstage every single performance without fail. But god, he was so natural. Keith just relaxed on his back, closing his eyes and slipping into his own world. He touched all over his body, so lovingly with himself, as if this were a special treat for him and not just business. Keith sat up to slip his shirt off over his head, then wriggle out of his trousers. He rolled onto his stomach and stuffed a hand into his boxers. And that was it, he was really doing it, just like he said he would. In seconds, Keith was moving his hips and sighing, already enjoying himself. And John couldn’t do anything but sit back and watch. He felt his stomach sink just like it does when you come to realize you’re in big, big trouble.

Keith rolled onto his back, and John got a perfect view of Keith’s cock as he started stroking it with more urgency. John felt a shiver run through his whole body. Keith’s mouth fell open and he moaned, and only now did John realize what a nice mouth he had. It was all so much to process at once, because he had listened to Keith do this exact same thing through the walls every night but now he could truly see everything, almost as if he was actually involved, and John was having a hard time sitting passively and unaffected by it all. 

Keith didn’t pay him any attention, thankfully. He impatiently tugged off his boxers and kicked them aside, and lay back against his covers, stark naked except for the insistent flush on his cheeks as he was distracted with more insistent matters. Keith soon forgot about being languid and started squirming around instead, desperate for instant gratification he couldn’t get. John’s hand twitched, and he balled it into a fist and tried to center his thoughts.

He noticed Keith was performing for the camera, making seductive eyes at the invisible audience and making such beautiful noises. It was easy to get mesmerized. Keith was gorgeous. His chest rose and fell quickly, and his small belly moved and tightened. John watched Keith’s hand work his cock rapidly and expertly. He really was a grower after all. 

With a sharp gasp, Keith’s mouth fell open, and for the first time John was aware of Keith’s little pink tongue nearly hanging out of his mouth. He watched Keith tumble into his climax, and John felt himself wind up along with him. 

“Fuck,” Keith groaned, the word thick and oozing with sex, unlike anything John had ever heard him say before. His chest heaved, and he came with a sigh, with white splattering all over his belly. Keith and John let out a long breath at the same time. John hadn’t realized he had been clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were white. 

Keith flopped onto his back and caught his breath. John had been sweating just watching him. The air was warm and smelled delightfully like Keith. It was bizarre and intimate and John couldn’t quite understand what he was feeling. 

Keith was the first one to break the trance, he rolled onto his side for one last smile at the camera, and then he started laughing. John leapt up to turn off the camera. One glance at the time stamp surprised him at how much time had gone by when it felt like a split second. 

“That was actually really fun,” Keith laughed, his cheeks rosy and his smile full of life. John just stood awkwardly by the camera as he unfortunately realized he was half hard. Keith didn’t notice, thankfully. He reached for his sweatpants but didn’t put them on. They were the only ones home and John had quite truly seen everything, or so he thought. Keith stood up again and stretched, bold and unashamed, before pattering out the door. “I’m gonna wash this off, I’ll be back in a sec.”

“I’m, uh,” John struggled to fold up the stiff tripod legs. “I’ll be in my room.”

He escaped with his equipment and hid in his room, thrilled and guilty and way too turned on. That night, John plugged his headphones into his laptop and started editing the video. He trimmed the beginning and the end, and made it fade in and out to black for a classier touch. He published a good copy to an external hard drive to keep it private, and deleted all the other evidence from his laptop. But first, he watched the video again a few times. Somehow, their first attempt was perfect. Good quality lighting, sound, and video. Keith made just enough noise, and there was a perfect amount of time spent working before he reached his climax. And even better, Keith glowed onscreen. Now that he could watch in privacy, John got fully hard this time, which he didn’t expect to happen. John wondered if he should feel guilty or not as he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his hips, happily claiming the title of being Keith's first customer.


	6. chapter 6

The next morning, after Roger left extra early to take public transit to work and Pete went to school, John and Keith sat together at the table looking at John’s laptop as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

“What should your username be?” John asked, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

Keith scratched his chin. “I want it to be something funny. People will appreciate something with more personality.”

“You talk as though you’re some sort of porn industry connoisseur,” John mused as he reached for his coffee cup.

“Maybe I am,” Keith raised an eyebrow. “How about something truthful and to the point. Like, ‘DickDestroyer69’.”

“So you actively go out and destroy peoples’ dicks?”

“Damnit. Okay, you think of one, then.”

John paused to think. “You’re a bit too soft for anything with ‘destroyer’ in it. But throwing ‘69’ at the end of everything will always be a timeless classic.”

“Soft? What do you mean soft?” Keith looked particularly offended.

“Like, you come off as a lovable troublemaker,” John tried to explain, but Keith just looked even more outraged. “It’s not a bad thing, it’s just because you just still have a bit of a baby face.”

Keith covered his face. “I do not have a baby face!”

“It’s a good thing! It’s cute,” John reassured him. “We can advertise you as a teenager.”

Keith uncovered his face again and pouted, which only made him look even more adorable. “You look way older than me anyways, we can do those teacher/student scenes or those weird ones where the dad punishes the babysitter, or—“

“Whoa, hold on,” John took another long sip of coffee. “Since when am I getting in on this? It was your idea.”

“Come on, I’m basically giving you the perfect opportunity here. Everyone’s always dreamed of being a porn star, but few have ever had the chance to actually do it,” Keith gave him a look, and stole his coffee cup for a sip.

“Nice try,” John felt his cheeks go hot, and he avoided Keith’s eye, absentmindedly typing his own email to connect to Keith’s account. “I’m just your pimp, you’re gonna be the only one on camera.”

“Think of the money!” Keith pleaded.

“We’re not going to get any money if you can’t even think of a username,” John reminded him. 

Keith was throwing around dick related puns left and right, but when he stood up to make another pot of coffee, John quickly typed in ‘smalldickbigheart’, hit submit, and started filling out a profile for Keith. 

When Keith came back and looked at the screen, he shrieked. “That’s so rude!”

“It’s a very endearing quality about you.” John laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

“I’m exactly average size, fuck you,” Keith sat down next to him at the table again. “And you seriously expect me to believe you have a nine-inch?”

“There are five and a half men and dozens of women who will testify to that,” John shrugged casually as he filled out Keith’s personal information, which he knew by heart anyways.

“Do you know how popular our videos would get if we advertised that?” Keith insisted.

“They’re your videos, not mine,” John told him. “Fetch your wallet, will you? We need your ID.”

Part of the requirements was to submit pictures of two pieces of government issued ID with Keith also in the picture to prove they belonged to him. Dozens of forms later, John sent in their application to be reviewed, and then they went downstairs to watch a movie like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

The next day, John got the email that Keith’s account had been approved, and Keith cheered. 

The two of them sat on John’s bed and started uploading the first video. 

“Was it good?” Keith fretted, and John realized that Keith was seeing himself on camera for the first time through the thumbnails. “Tell me if it wasn’t good, we can do another one.”

“It was really good Keith, I really liked it,” John bit his tongue. Perhaps saying that would come off a little strange? “It’s just like all the other professional videos out there, you did really good.”

“Did you watch the video again after it was all finished?” Keith asked.

John looked at his best friend, and he figured their base terms of friendship have changed considerably in the past 72 hours. They were always open and honest with each other, but now they had a whole new world of things to be open about. “I watched it a few times. Trust me, it was really good.”

Keith gave him a look, a mixture between his usual enticing mischievous look and a bit like a girl blushing and waiting to be complimented. John looked away quickly. “What should we call the video?”

“’Bustin’ a nut with my giant—‘”

“We are definitely not calling it that.”

“You said it was my video—“

“I’m electing myself as your publicist because no one would ever watch a video with ‘bustin’ a nut’ in the title,” John told him. “We want as many views so we can get the ad revenue, remember.”

Keith rolled his eyes. He got impatient and lay back on John’s bed with his feet up against the wall. “Fine, you pick a title.”

John tried a few different keywords thrown together like he usual saw online nowadays. He typed in ‘teen’, then erased it, then put in ‘barely legal’. They may as well make some money off of Keith’s baby face.

Keith later rolled onto his stomach and watched as John typed in tags for people to find the video. He pointed on the screen. “No, wait, no. Put it in the gay category.”

John reached over for a tissue to wipe Keith’s fingerprint off of his laptop screen. “I thought you said you weren’t—“

“I want people like you to watch it,” Keith got even more impatient so he took the laptop and changed it himself. 

“Do you suddenly trust gay men more now?” John teased. He was under the impression Keith was doing this for the girls.

“Yes,” Keith said simply. “Are we done? Can I hit ‘upload’ now?”

John nudged the laptop towards him. “You do the honors.”

Keith hit the button with as much theatricality as possible, and they watched the progress bar very intensely until it finished uploading five minutes later. They even got a little congratulations message.

“All of my dreams are coming true,” Keith sighed dreamily. 

John took the laptop back and logged out of their account, cleared his browser history, and shut it down. “Alright. Promise me you won’t obsessively check the view count or the comments or anything, you’re going to drive yourself mad if people don’t instantly love you.”

“I do not do that!” Keith exclaimed.

“I know you, Keith,” John said, a little gentler. “I’ll read you all the good stuff, and you just sit back and relax. You’re the star, after all.”

Keith frowned, being difficult on purpose. But he agreed anyways. 

John monitored their video analytics for the next seven days. Obviously the amateur stuff would be trumped out by the professional stuff all the time, but they weren’t doing too badly so far. They got a lot of positive ratings, and a few comments saying how good looking Keith was. There were three comments saying he was cute, and three comments saying he was hot, so John still didn’t know which way to market him. 

Every morning John came down to have breakfast with Keith and shower him with all the positive comments his video got, and Keith blushed and blossomed with all the positive reinforcement. On the seventh day, however, John came down in a more serious mood than before.

“What’s wrong?” Keith caught onto his worrying mood instantly. “Do they hate me?”

John started making some toast for himself. “No, don’t be silly. They like you. There just aren’t enough of them.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Well, with all your views so far…” John sighed. “…You’ve pulled in about £4. They don’t even send cheques out for you with that amount.”

Instead of being disappointed, Keith threw his head back and howled with laughter. John watched him and smiled.

“£4? We’re gonna be rich, baby,” Keith teased as he comically wiped a tear from his eye. “Ah, shit. Okay, we should probably rethink some things.”

John’s toast popped, and he quickly pinched out the hot slices. “Would you consider doing a second video?”

Keith gave him a funny look. “Dude, I planned on making hundreds anyways.”

John shrugged and started buttering his toast. “Alright. We can put you in a different pose or whatever, I dunno. We should add something more to it.”

“Cool,” Keith rubbed his hands together eagerly. “Let’s do it this afternoon while we still have the house to ourselves.”

John sat down at the table with him, shocked but also in awe of how Keith was already ready to go, at the drop of a hat. But then again, that was his personality in general.  
John washed the dishes while Keith went upstairs and showered. And just like that, they were going to do it again. 

John crept upstairs and let himself into Keith’s room while Keith was still in the shower. John went ahead and tidied up a little and made his bed. He was just setting up the tripod and camera again when Keith came back in, a towel slung around his waist. John made himself look away. 

Keith dried off, and went commando but threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt so he would have something to reveal later. 

“Do I look okay?” Keith asked quietly, and John knew he needed to get out his pre-performance jitters, just like before any performance they’ve ever done. 

John also knew that if he pretended to fix something, then Keith would believe him when he said he looked just fine afterwards. John gestured him closer, and then used his fingers to comb through Keith’s hair which was half-dried and went fluffy. “There you go. You look wonderful.”

Keith looked up at him and smiled. John turned away quickly, and pretended to be busy with punching a few buttons on the camera. “Uh, you ready?”

“Always,” Keith went back to being excited. He sat on his bed with his back against the wall. Already he was fidgeting and impatient, touching the inside of his thigh while he waited for John. “I thought of something quite delicious in the shower.”

“Hold that thought, then,” John hummed. He adjusted the blinds one last time until the lighting was just perfect. He went back to the camera, then hit record. “Go ahead.”

John sat to the side on Keith’s desk chair, keeping as quiet as he could. Keith started by slipping off his shirt, and then doing a little tease as he unzipped his jeans. He went slower this time, which was much better, and he decided to look at the camera the whole time. Keith spit in his hand and got to work.

John sat back comfortably, and wondered what Keith was thinking about. What was it that turned him on? John knew he only had one preference for girls (“And that one preference is _all_ girls, John.”) so it was hard to distinguish what Keith actually liked or didn’t like. But whatever scenario Keith was imagining was working quite well. He was really performing this time, instead of the last video where he made it more of a voyeuristic experience. John wasn’t sure which one he preferred. He watched Keith kneeling on the bed, a mixture of stroking himself and thrusting into his own hand. Keith made just enough noises, and all the best ones too, and even cursed under his breath. This time, John felt excitement running up his spine. The fun, sexy show wasn’t necessarily just for him, but he was certainly special enough to be there while it happened live. All he had to do next time was request Keith do something a little more special, customized just for him…

Keith inhaled sharply, bringing John back into focus. That beautiful flush appeared on Keith’s cheeks again, and his fringe started to stick to the sweat on his forehead. He was really going at it. Keith seemed to be hurtling into his finish, and through those thick eyelashes and lustfully dimmed eyes, he absolutely and unmistakeably locked eyes with John.

John was stunned, frozen in place. And it wasn’t an accident, Keith was staring at him and only him. Was he showing off in front of John? Or looking to him for something to inspire him to finish completely?

Before John could react, Keith’s mouth fell open. He tilted his head back to groan loudly, and John watched in awe as Keith unravelled completely and made a pretty mess all over himself. 

John got hard again. 

There was a moment of stillness in the room where the silence was almost deafening, until a split second later Keith flopped back dramatically onto his bed, limbs spread everywhere. He laughed.

John swallowed a few times until his mouth wasn’t so dry, and then tugged his shirt down enough to disguise his otherwise obvious hard on. He stood up and stopped recording, then turned the camera off. 

“Did I do good?” Keith looked up at him and asked, smiling and radiant. It didn’t help John at all that he was posing beautifully, naked and glowing and everything. 

John fiddled with the camera, avoiding that heartstopping look Keith was giving him. “That was fucking excellent.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Keith sat up and reached for the hand towel they remembered to bring this time. He cleaned himself up, then slipped on some pyjama trousers.   
John kept his back to Keith until his damn boner went away, except it didn’t, so John took the camera and fled back to his room in peace.

John didn’t get around to editing the video until later that night. He tried to sit and watch the whole thing through to see if he needed to make any cuts, but he kept getting so damn distracted.

Luckily for him, Keith was a natural performer and didn’t need any extra help from editing, so John let it slide. He trimmed a bit off of the beginning and the end, but he decided to leave in the bit at the end where Keith fell back and laughed. It was partly because it made John smile, but also partly because it added some personality to the video. Keith was easily lovable, and if everyone could see him the way John did, they’d definitely have people falling in love with him as well and coming back to keep watching their videos. 

Keith came in without knocking, but he brought snacks so John forgave him. They sat together on John’s bed and talked while the video uploaded. 

“So, the lowest amount they’ll send you a cheque for is £50. That’s our goal for the end of the month,” John instructed him, and Keith nodded eagerly. “When we get close enough, we’ll go and set up a P.O box. They’re about £30 a month so that’ll take a chunk out of your earnings. So you gotta hustle, dude.”

Keith groaned. “Do we really have to? That seems like a waste of money.”

“Under no circumstances am I allowing your porn money to be sent to the house. Roger would kill us if he found out!”

“He should be happy he’s getting his damn money,” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Plus, we don’t want anyone knowing your real address or identities or whatever. It’s better to be safe than sorry,” John pleaded gently, because he knew Keith hated it when he was too sensible. “Then we can tell Roger we got the cash doing shit like mowing the neighbour’s lawn or something.”

Keith sighed dramatically. “Alright, alright. Enough shop talk. Do you want to go out this weekend? It’s been ages since we’ve had a fun night of debauchery.”

“Implying that this isn’t debauchery?” John scratched the side of his nose quickly. “I mean, yeah, but I don’t think we should spend too much money…”

“We’ll earn it back, don’t worry,” now it was Keith’s turn to plead. “We’ll pregame at home with our own stuff to save money, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hell, John was already warming up to the idea anyways. Life was all about fun experiences, not staying home and counting money and being sensible. They’d figure it out, and earn it all back later as Keith said. How could it go wrong?


	7. chapter 7

All night, John had a long, hot and heavy dream about Keith. Unsurprisingly, it was of a sexual nature. Of course it was understandable why; he had been involved in various intimate situations with Keith, and it was a lot to process, naturally John would dream about it. Maybe he might even admit it fascinated him, and sure, he got turned on because of the situation itself. It didn’t have to do with Keith specifically, right? That would mean John was in a lot more trouble than he thought. Which he wasn’t. Because it wasn’t about Keith, it was about the sex.

John woke up late into the morning, trying to chase the tail end of his dream where he could indulge again in that look Keith gave him, except in the dream there wasn’t a damn camera in the way, and there wouldn’t be any real life repercussions for what John did afterwards. But the dream fled, and John couldn’t possibly sleep any longer. He was so heavy with lust that he couldn’t think straight. He didn’t even know what to do with himself.

On top of that, the business side of the videos was stressing him out. It was already close to the end of the month, and they really needed that cheque before Roger would start hounding them to start paying him back for the car repairs. Once John got cleaned up, he had to find Keith and ask him about doing another video, and soon. He didn’t have to look far, though.   
John stumbled out of his bedroom all bleary and confused, when he nearly crashed into Keith who had been waiting on the other side of the door for him. 

“There you are! I was wondering what happened to you,” Keith exclaimed, much too loudly.

John blinked a few times. “Yeah, sorry. I was sleeping.”

“Well, yeah, I figured—“

“Dude, let me by, I gotta pee—“

“Wait, John, it’s so important, it’s a matter of life or death!” Keith was waving his arms around all dramatically, and John always seemed to have an awkward boner around Keith lately that never went away, and he just wanted to hop in the shower and deal with it before anything else. 

John pleaded desperately. “Keith, come on.”

“John!” Keith grabbed his arm to keep him from walking away. “I need the camera, I’m ready for another one. I had the sexiest dream last night and now I’m so—“

John swallowed, then gestured back to his room. “It’s all on my desk, go do it yourself.”

“I need you there,” Keith told him, and John’s stomach flipped. He was really, really, really screwed.

Keith allowed him three minutes in the loo, where John splashed his face with cold water to remind himself that he had to sit there as the supportive friend and he couldn’t participate no matter how much he really wanted to. He brushed his teeth quickly, and tried to will his boner away but to no avail. Hell, awkward boners around each other were quite truly the least of John and Keith’s worries at this point.

The second he got out of the bathroom, Keith was already ushering John into his room and shutting the door. The camera was already set up, and Keith even put the blinds the same way John always did. They hurried into their positions. 

“Actually, move the chair almost directly behind the camera,” Keith instructed him, and John pulled the chair over. From this angle, it would still look like Keith was looking into the camera when he was really just looking slightly behind it. At John. 

“You ready?” John asked, nervous.

“I’m so fucking ready,” Keith answered, always impatient. John hit record and sat down quickly and quietly. Keith looked over at John and didn’t take his eyes off of him the entire time.   
Keith was palming himself over his jeans, already hard before they had started. Worst of all, he was unashamedly raking his eyes over John. John felt unprepared. He was still in his pyjamas and a t-shirt. His skin was still too sensitive from his achy dream that morning. And now Keith was ogling him when he felt like he could have looked a little nicer. There was no way he looked that good right now. 

Keith slowly unzipped himself, teasing the audience with his reveal. Except he had long forgotten the camera this time, because he was focused in entirely on John. It was John he was teasing. And for some reason, now was the moment when John decided to fuck it all and trust his instincts. He was frustrated and unwilling to put up with any shit. He sat back, legs splayed open, and enjoyed the show. 

Keith’s eyes fell down between John’s legs where he might have been showing off just a little. After all, it was all Keith’s fault that he was hard in the first place. John could have been comfy in bed and taking care of himself right now if Keith weren’t so needy. So, John locked eyes with Keith and mirrored his movements, rubbing himself over his pyjamas. Something warm flickered in Keith’s eyes, and he spit in his hand and started to stroke himself. Keith used two hands at first. He gave John a playful look, as if to dare him to see how far he would actually go. But John was rarely one to back down from any type of challenge. He slipped his hand under the waistband of his pyjamas and started stroking himself long and slow. Keith wouldn’t be able to see anything except for his hand moving, but the hint was enough to actually make Keith whimper with frustration. John’s lips parted, but he had to keep quiet. They both went faster.

But Keith was the one performing, so John nodded, encouraging him to do more. Keith’s free crept up to his face, and god damn it all, Keith started sucking on his index finger nice and slow. He looked back up into John’s eyes again and put a second finger in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing. John covered his own mouth quickly to keep from making any noise.

John could already feel in his thighs that he was close, but Keith was spiralling out of control quickly. He fell back onto the mattress, propped up by one elbow, and stroked himself desperately. John noticed with a wave of affection that, out of the camera shot, Keith’s toes were curling. John watched his chest heave, his mouth working and grasping for words. Keith looked at him again, desperate and needy. John nodded at him, granting his permission. Keith threw his head back and came with a little cry. It took John all the strength he had to take his hand off of himself. Keith flopped on his back and caught his breath. After a few seconds, John got up and stopped the recording, then turned off the camera.

Keith looked up at him, his cheeks red. “Did I do well?”

John, desperate and on the edge and just as breathless, cleared his throat quickly. “You’re fantastic, Keith.”

Keith smiled at him in relief, and the situation was much too intimate and they didn’t know what to do with themselves, so John took the camera and fled to his room. They stayed out of each other’s paths all day. 

John watched the video again from the camera and came hard in the privacy of his own room. 

Later on, John edited the video and uploaded it right away. After that, he showered and went downstairs to eat, where he ran into Keith again. It was a bizarre feeling, as though they had found something out about each other that they shouldn’t have, except it wasn’t anything bad. John looked at Keith and felt like there was some scandalous secret that only the two of them knew. Keith looked at John with something much more devious in his eyes, while also a bit softer. A bit more flirtatious. For the first time since they became friends, there was a shift in their dynamic together.

Instead of talking about the new tension between them, they did what they did best: ignoring their problems, going out to bars, and drinking way too much.

That night, they did a bar crawl in one of their favourite neighbourhoods. They both tried to go through the regular motions; ordering drinks, dancing with girls, scoring some drug from some random bloke in the washrooms, and ingesting whatever drug that was en route to the next club. But the farther they veered from sobriety, the more they felt they couldn’t tiptoe around the obvious.

At the fourth (or was it fifth?) club, they found an empty and secluded booth on an upper level of the building to rest by themselves. Keith was snaking around John and wrapping himself around his side, and John never did mind his clingy moods, especially now.

God, they were way too drunk. It felt like John was clawing through a hazy but decadent dream. He was so drunk he even liked the way Keith felt against him, small and warm, enough to make his cheeks go hot. Keith was wasted too, he even stretched up to rest his chin on John’s shoulder, murmuring little things into his ear. 

“John, John…” Keith tried to get his attention.

John was so drunk he was giggling. “What?”

“John, do a video with me.”

John turned to look at him, and was surprised to find his face was much closer than he thought. “Whaddaya mean?”

“Y’know,” Keith drawled. “Do a video with me, John. Touch me.”

“Oh,” John said simply, his brain unable to work fast enough to think of a witty retort. Maybe he was too tired to protest. It wasn’t like he was actually interested and considering it, right?

“It would be fun,” Keith coaxed him. He had a hand on John’s upper back, his thumb gently brushing at the nape of John’s neck, just how John liked. “It would feel great.”

John needed something to distract himself with, another drink, anything. But he felt like if he tried to stand up, he would tumble over. He felt like if he looked over at Keith, he would fall right into something he’s been avoiding for quite some time now, and he’d never get out alive. 

“Think of the fame, John, think of they money we’d get,” Keith went on, knowing all too well what John liked. Keith put a hand on John’s knee. It gave him an excuse to get closer.

“Like you’d actually want me,” John said, not entirely out of self-deprecation, but out of disbelief. “I didn’t think I was your type.” Or that he was even into boys like John was.

“I want you, John,” Keith sighed into his ear, his lips brushing against John’s skin. “Say you’ll do it.”

But John couldn’t say anything. His mouth had gone dry as sandpaper. 

At one point Keith left his side and John didn’t like that so he followed him, and then they were drifting through the club. Somehow they got in a cab going home, and John wanted to pull Keith closer but it felt like there was a mile of fog between them. John couldn’t articulate nor comprehend exactly what he wanted from Keith. Perhaps it was everything. 

John’s head had cleared up enough by the time they got home and he was able to unlock the door for them. They stumbled downstairs into the basement as quietly as they could. Keith tried to sit on the back of the couch but he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the cushions. John doubled over laughing because he was just in such a good mood.

Keith turned on the TV and but brought the volume way down. He lay on his stomach and got cozy on the couch. John sat on the floor in front of the couch and rested his head against the cushions, sinking comfortably into his drowsiness. He watched Keith watch TV for a bit before Keith’s eyes gently fluttered closed. John thought he had fallen asleep, but Keith lazily murmured to him. “So, do you think you’ll do it?” 

John gazed over at Keith, the person he loved most in the world, the one he held with the highest of affections, his best friend no matter what. The one who was the perfect height and build, nice and small and exactly how John liked. “I dunno.”

Keith yawned. “Go with your gut.”

John reached out and allowed himself to touch the soft patch of skin just above Keith’s elbow. He moved up Keith’s arm, across his shoulders, then trailed a single finger down the length of his spine and studied the curve in his back.

“John.”

“Sorry,” John quickly retracted his hand.

“No—“ Keith started to say something but was too lazy to finish his thought. He blindly felt around for John’s hand and then held it, intertwining their fingers. Keith fell asleep right away but John woke right up.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written up to chapter 12 so far but things will be a little slow since i'm also participating in NaNoWriMo! if you want to be buddies on there just pm me, i'm writing under a pen name :^)

“Did you actually mean it?” John asked quietly. They woke up in the basement, cold and hungover and confused and generally pissed off. John fell asleep on the hard ground for the convenience but regretted it right away. Keith was smart enough to have grabbed the couch.

“I don’t remember what I said,” Keith muttered, and for a moment John was utterly relieved. Keith was more focused on reading what was on his phone. He checked his bank statement online, discovered how much they spent last night, and then threw his phone across the room. John didn’t flinch. Keith’s violent outbursts weren’t that scary anymore, for the most part.

“Never mind, then,” John said absentmindedly, stretching his back.

“No, tell me,” Keith retrieved the blanket that had fallen behind the couch and he curled up with it again on the couch. “Was it the porn thing? Or did I say something embarrassing last night?”

John swallowed quickly. So he meant it after all. “The porn thing.”

Keith paused for a moment, thinking. “Look, all I’m saying is, if you ever wanted to, I’m totally down. I mean it.”

John wanted to ask about all the other things he said. Didn’t Keith say he wanted him? Or was that just a hopeful dream? “It’s coming from out of nowhere, dude. I just have a hard time believing you’re actually serious.”

“I have meant every single thing I’ve ever said in my entire life ever,” Keith told him. John already knew that. That’s what was making him sweat.

“What are we talking about here?” John had to be sure he wasn’t overthinking such an ambiguous request. “Like, we both sit beside each other and toss off? Or…” God, he was too shy to even say it out loud. Why was he being shy now? Everything was different when it was with Keith.

Keith inched over to the edge of the couch where he could look down at John lying on the floor beside him. “Whatever you want. You know I’m adventurous.”

John got very overwhelmed, so he avoided confrontation and changed the topic. He stood up quickly and stretched his back again. “I can’t lay down there any longer, I should go back upstairs to bed.”

Keith started making room on the couch, pulling the blanket aside for John. “Here, we can share.”

“John panicked. “Wait, I’m going to go get something to eat first.”

“Good idea, I’m starved,” Keith abandoned the blanket and the couch and they went upstairs together. They prepared heaps of food in their usual companionable silence, staying quiet so they wouldn’t wake Roger or Pete. John was thinking so hard he was giving himself a headache. 

The very last barrier between them as friends had been destroyed with Keith driving the wrecking ball. Everything was wide open between them now, the cards were on the table, and now all John had to do was trust his gut and make the first move. God, it was so tempting. But what if it turned out like it always did? Keith suggesting something addictive and thrilling, John taking it too far, and the both of them never knowing when to stop before they crash?

They went back downstairs to eat, and this time John allowed himself to sit next to Keith on the couch. He realized then just how much he was affected by something so simple as Keith’s arm brushing against his. Keith played the TV quietly in the background again, but John wasn’t too focused on that.

“You know, it would change everything,” John murmured to Keith. 

Keith didn’t take his eyes off the TV. “It might.”

“Regular friends don’t do this,” John mused. 

“Plenty of friends fuck,” Keith said nonchalantly.

John chewed on his bottom lip, and waited for a commercial break. “I didn’t know you thought of me in that way.” Maybe he had been wishing for this for so long he couldn’t believe it was even a glimmer of a possibility.

Keith expertly avoided a confession, and instead asked once more, “So, what do you think?”

John wanted to tell Keith he would run and chase him to the ends of the earth with all his ridiculous ideas. John wanted to tell Keith that the idea delighted him right down to his very core. Instead he shrugged and kept his tone as casual as Keith’s. “Yeah, let’s try it.”

Now Keith looked over at him and they made proper eye contact for once. “We’ll have to wait until Monday when Roger and Pete are out of the house. Then we can make as much noise as we want.”

John swallowed quickly. “I can’t wait.”

Keith’s eyes drifted down to look at John’s lips. “Me neither.”

A moment passed, then another, and then tension started to blossom. They both grinned at each other.

Later on Saturday, they impatiently went about their lives as normal. John tried to keep casual and focus on whatever task was at hand, but all it would take was one secret glance from Keith and he was excited all over again.

They hung out with Roger and Pete like they usually did, and a band rehearsal helped some time go by. But when Pete and Roger inevitably started arguing about something or other, John found his thoughts drifting to one of his million plans for Monday when John could finally, finally indulge.

That night, after successfully rehearsing, the four of them decided to hang out and watch a movie. Roger said he would close his eyes and rest for ‘just a minute’ on his end of the couch, and Pete browsed Netflix for something they all might like. John offered to go upstairs and make popcorn, and Keith followed close behind him like he always did. 

They closed the basement door quietly for some privacy, so they wouldn’t be overheard from in the kitchen. 

John tossed the first bag of popcorn in the microwave. While he waited, he watched Keith move around the kitchen, suggestively bending over and sticking his arse in the air in front of John. 

“Dear John, are the big plastic bowls in this cupboard?” Keith asked him. 

“Mm, try the next one,” John shamelessly admired him as Keith shamelessly moved over a few inches and did the same thing. It was just like Keith to be hilarious and sexy at the same time, and John really was screwed. 

John leaned back against the counter and watched him. Keith’s next tactic was to come up dangerously close to John, pressing himself directly against John as he reached over to the microwave to get the finished bag and put the second one in. “’Scuse me.”

“Oh, not to worry,” John murmured as Keith poured the popcorn into a bowl.

“Should we put extra butter on this?” Keith asked. “You know how the cheap storebrand tastes like cardboard these days.”

“Don’t be hasty, we should taste it first,” John told him. He reached over to place a hand on Keith’s jaw, his thumb brushing Keith’s bottom lip. Obediently, Keith opened his mouth for John, and John lovingly placed a piece of popcorn on his tongue. 

Keith chewed and swallowed, and pretended to think. “I want more.” 

John watched him go back to the fridge and bend over again. He had such a cute little ass that was truly going to drive John mad.

“Uh oh, I can’t seem to find the butter,’ Keith murmured, just loud enough for John to hear. 

“Here, let me help, dear friend,” John crossed the kitchen and positioned himself directly behind Keith, pressing his hips against Keith’s arse and bending over against him. He hooked an arm around Keith’s middle. “Pardon my reach,” he said quietly into Keith’s ear, stretching out to fetch the butter for him. He pulled away just as quickly and went back to the microwave to melt it in a bowl.

Keith shut the fridge door and appeared at John’s side again. John was pouring the second bag of popcorn into another bowl, and Keith went on his tiptoes to rest his chin on John’s shoulder. He placed a hand on John’s lower back to steady himself. His lips brushed against the skin of John’s neck, making him shiver. Keith brought his lips up to John’s ear, whispering. “John, I want—“

They heard Roger coming up the stairs to call to them. “Are you guys almost ready? What’s taking you so long?” John and Keith separated themselves just as Roger opened the door and came up to get drinks. Roger saw them both grinning devilishly, and gave them a suspicious look. “What did you two do to the food?”

Saturday night, John lay in bed staring at the ceiling, letting scenarios with Keith run through his head. In hindsight, when he first started questioning his sexuality, he always pictured Keith in his fantasies when there was no one else. Usually he just wanted the familiar face and someone he could trust. Those fantasies almost always involved them getting drunk or stoned, then a little handsy, then one thing leading to another. There was never loving scenes because he didn’t think it was realistic, or maybe John didn’t want to get his hopes up. But they didn’t have to worry about things getting complicated this time. It truly was the perfect situation; no feelings, no commitment, just casual fun, a bit of exhibitionism for the world to see, maybe five minutes of fame, and of course, the money. John could hardly wait.

Sunday dragged by painfully slow. Neither of them had any money to go out, nor any motivation to be productive in some way. John and Keith got high instead, then John went back to his room to binge watch TV all day. It took John a few moments to clue in that Keith had followed him into his room, but they shut the door and got onto John’s bed anyways. John put on some sit com on his laptop and let it run for hours without really paying attention to it much. Keith was vegging out beside him, occasionally checking his phone, occasionally watching the show, and eventually dozing off with his mouth open slightly. John turned and watched him nap for what felt like forever, absolutely captivated with the little things like how Keith’s stomach moved when he breathed, or his tired sigh when he rolled onto his side to get comfier. 

Even later on, they surfed the web together on John’s laptop, impatiently waiting for the minutes to pass by. At one point they weren’t even watching the screen anymore, they were looking at each other. 

As they lay beside each other, John was admiring Keith’s little hipbones poking out from over the waistband of his jeans, and how his fringe was getting overgrown and brushing into his eyes. Keith was admiring John’s hands and practically drooling over his fingers, then his arms. John noted that Keith’s legs were shorter than his own, but nice and slim. Keith noted how close he was to burying his face in John’s chest and staying there forever. John noted how good Keith looked naked in his videos and how he wanted to taste his skin. They dared to make eye contact again. 

“I think that,” John swallowed quickly, breaking the long and tense silence. “Tomorrow we should do a bit of a, you know, rehearsal.”

Keith raised an eyebrow.

“You know, just to test it out before we get it on camera,” John continued. “It’s new for you, I want to give you time to get comfortable with things.”

Keith smiled. “Sure. So when Rog leaves at 6—“

“And Pete at 8—“

“It’ll just be you and me—“

“Finally alone—“

“In whose bed?” Keith asked, a spark flickering in his brown eyes.

“Practice in mine, and film in yours?” John suggested.

Keith grinned. “You better make me sweat.”

“And you better make me scream.”

“I want your hands all over me.”

“I want to see what your mouth can do,” John said.

“I want you to teach me everything you know,” Keith’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to.” John was so close to reaching over and getting his hands on him once and for all.

But he refrained, and Keith refrained as well. They just had to survive the night. Keith lay back on John’s bed and did a full body stretch that ended with a yawn. John adored how Keith managed to take up the whole room. It was like he was being smothered in Keith.

“It’s getting late,” Keith said eventually. “I should go.”

“We just have to get through the night,” John needed to reassure himself more than he did Keith.

“God, I can’t wait…” Keith sounded like he meant to say more, but didn’t. He looked like he was going to give John one touch to remember him by, but didn’t. Instead he used all of his willpower to sit up and leave John’s bed and head for the door. He paused. “Goodnight, John.”

“Goodnight, Keith,” John and Keith exchanged a grin before Keith left for his own room. 

John got under the covers quickly and turned off all the lights, willing himself to sleep. He didn’t dare touch himself, instead saving all the gratification for tomorrow with Keith.


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nasty!!!!! nsfw.....

The next morning after an eager and sleepless night, John and Keith sat on the couch in the basement, with Pete between them.

Pete was talking a lot with his hands. “So then I said, well, you can only be subjective to a certain degree. The narrative structure already narrows down the identity of the speaker right down to their socio-economic status so obviously we can draw some conclusions about their opinions based on universal experiences of the typical middle aged working class man…”

“Uh huh,” John said absentmindedly, looking past Pete and at Keith’s lips.

“…but this dumb bitch tries to fight me as if he were taking it really personally like he was actually the author and actually there during the great depression? Like hello? Learn to critique your media without personal bias?”

“Totally,” Keith said absentmindedly, looking past Pete at John’s fingers tapping impatiently on his lap.

“Like, I will swear on anyone’s grave right now that the sequence of the main character coming home to their mansion and talking to their butler at the front door was clearly a dream sequence because earlier we know he’s not rich because of the imagery used to describe the shingles on his roof and his late mother in law’s silverware, I’m telling you this is primary school English stuff…”

“Absolutely,” John watched Keith chew on his bottom lip, teasing him.

“…but this guy insists that the device of the split personality is just a commentary on the common strengths and weaknesses ranging over all the economic classes…”

“Yeah,” Keith discreetly tapped at his wrist with two fingers.

John perked up immediately. “Say, Pete, do you have your phone with you? What time is it?”

“Oh, yeah, just a minute,” Pete paused his story to reach into his back pocket for his phone. “Shit, I wasn’t watching the time. I need to get ready.”

“What a shame,” Keith remarked as he was already hurrying Pete up the stairs. In the front hallway, while Pete was struggling to tie his shoes quickly enough, John was trying to help him put on his jacket and Keith was shoving Pete’s backpack in his face. Seconds later they were pushing a protesting Pete out the front door, then slammed the door shut and locked the world out. They were finally alone. 

John and Keith looked at each other, breathless already. They raced upstairs as quickly as they could.

“Do we have everything?” John called to Keith while he urgently dug through the bathroom cupboard.

Keith emerged from his room with the small blue box. “I have the condoms.”

“Did we…” John pulled his head out from under the bathroom sink. “Did we use all the lube?”

Keith smacked his palm on his forehead. “Fuck, we never replaced it after—”

“Do you think Roger has any?” John asked. They raced back downstairs to politely tear through Roger’s room and all his personal belongings. Roger had a bottle in his nightstand but it was nearly empty, and definitely not enough for what they were planning to do. 

“Should we check Pete’s room?” Keith asked urgently. He and John looked at each other for a moment, and then burst into laughter at the idea that Pete would ever have enough sex to invest in a bottle of lube. Once the laughter subsided enough, Keith got serious again. “Come on, we can probably just do without it. I’m just so excited—”

John shook his head violently. “Dear god, we definitely need lube, trust me on this one. I would never subject a human being to that kind of pain.”

“Don’t be silly,” Keith reassured him with a dismissive wave of the hand. “You can just use my tears as lube.”

They cracked up laughing all over again in the middle of Roger’s bedroom, and the moment made John think about how much he loved Keith, which made him think about how he was finally getting the chance to fuck Keith. They wouldn’t have the house to themselves for an extraordinarily long time.

“Keith,” John said as he caught his breath. “You relax and get ready. I’ll run down to the shops to get some.”

Keith stopped laughing very quickly. “Would you actually do that for me?”

“I would do anything for you,” John accidentally told him. So they raced to the front hallway and John jammed his feet into his shoes as Keith tossed him his jacket. John was already halfway down the driveway when Keith was calling to him again.

“John! Your wallet!’ Keith ran out onto the porch and threw John’s leather wallet as far as he could, and obviously missed his target so John had to run back and pick it up. Then, John sprinted three blocks away to a small drug store. He bought the biggest bottle of the nicest lube available, and used his card to pay for it with money he didn’t have. By the time the smirking cashier handed him his receipt and John finally caught his breath, he was running three blocks back home again with the lube in hand, because his life truly depended on it in this moment.

The house was unusually quiet. John took off his shoes and jacket slowly, regaining his composure. He slowly crept back upstairs, suddenly nervous. What if Keith had gotten cold feet and bailed on him? If he had ran back home faster, maybe Keith wouldn’t have had as much time to reconsider their whole plan. John poked his head inside his own bedroom as if he were intruding, and to his massive relief, he saw Keith sitting on his bed, playing on his phone. Waiting for John.

“Let’s hope this lasts us awhile,” John said, tossing Keith the bottle. He came in and shut the door behind him and tried not to look as awkward and eager as he felt. Even Keith seemed different—he still was his usual self, although a little more…quiet.

John had a whole bunch of nervous energy, so he started fiddling with things around his room. He gestured to the light switch. “On or off?”

Keith put his phone away. “Uh, off?”

John drifted across the room to his window. “Blinds up or down?”

“Um. Down?”

John pulled them all the way down. “Is this okay?”

“No, wait, it’s too dark,” Keith said. John pulled them back up. “No, wait, I’ll get distracted with the window open like that.”

John smiled and pulled the blinds all the way back down, but opened the shutters for a bit of light. “Okay, how about this?”

“Yeah, that’s good,” Keith smiled back. 

“Cool, cool,” John smiled even wider. Good, so the blinds were taken care of. Things sure were getting steamy. John moved to his desk and opened his laptop, punching in his password. 

“I, um, made a playlist.”

“You made a sex playlist? Just for me?” Keith asked, and John didn’t dare turn behind him and look at Keith’s face in case he was teasing.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, I always prefer some background noise, I can’t stand when it’s dead silent if it doesn’t have to be…” John went into his music library and found the playlist he made over the weekend.

“Please don’t tell me it’s an 80’s playlist,” Keith sighed dramatically, flopping backwards on John’s bed. 

“You bet your ass it’s an 80’s playlist,” John chuckled. 

“John, I swear to god, if you fuck me to ‘Like A Virgin’ I will literally kill you.”

“Of course I wouldn’t. Wouldn’t that be fucked up?” John forced another laugh, scrolled through the playlist, and deleted ‘Like A Virgin’ from the queue. He turned the volume up and hit play. Now it was time to begin.

John didn’t need to be shy, it was his own room, after all. He slowly crossed the room and got onto the bed beside Keith, and they sat next to each other cross legged. Even though it was grey outside, some light filtered through the blinds, enough to make it cozy. He changed his sheets to fresh ones that morning. He and Keith were showered, shaved, and totally clean. They had all the supplies they needed. Now they just had to do it.

John swallowed, and tilted his head. Only now did he truly appreciate the joy of just existing with Keith and only Keith. He smelled so good, and they were close in a way they hadn’t been before. Keith had a whole cycle of emotions in his eyes, and John didn’t know how to read him. Eventually Keith cracked a lopsided grin. 

“Waiting till we’re home alone, the music, the excitement, all the preparation…this feels like high school all over again,” Keith laughed. And John laughed too, even though it wasn’t that funny, but they laughed and laughed because they were so nervous. It had been a long time since John had been this excited to share himself with someone like this.

As the giggles subsided, John lay back against his pillows and outstretched his arms. “C’mere.”

Without hesitation, Keith moved in for a cuddle. He fully buried his face in John’s chest, shrinking up against him. John sighed with relief as he wrapped his arms around Keith and held him close. He couldn’t resist simply running his hands all over his back, noting with amazement how Keith’s muscles moved under his skin. He found himself absentmindedly combing through Keith’s shaggy hair. 

After a long, blissful pause, Keith’s voice came muffled from John’s chest. “I’m nervous.”

“Yeah, I figured you might be,” John murmured softly. “We have all the time in the world. Just keep telling me what you like and don’t like, if it feels good, that sorta thing. And we can stop any time, you won’t hurt my feelings or anything.”

Keith raised his head suddenly and gave John a quizzical look as if he were trying to figure John out. And John just smiled, because Keith’s hair was sticking up everywhere and it was somehow cute and sexy at the same time. Slowly, Keith smiled back. He lay down next to John, facing him. John could see Keith’s face up close and intimately. He looked at all the acne scars and stubborn pimples, stray hairs, his thick eyelashes and full eyebrows, those damn powerful brown eyes, small nose and most importantly, small pink mouth. John reached out and brushed Keith’s overgrown fringe out of his eyes, then rested a loving hand on his jaw. Years of friendship and a weekend of lust and anticipation all caught up to them in that moment. John inched forward and acted on ages of curiosity. He properly kissed Keith for the first time, and he was not expecting his head to explode on impact.

Just a simple press of the lips, warm and adequately wet, nearly killed him. But to John, it was how unexpectedly gentle Keith was that really made his stomach flip and turn. Keith wound his arms around John’s waist and pulled him closer, and John felt like he was sinking into Keith and he’d happily drown like that. 

It was all so new, but he followed Keith’s lead and they started kissing deeply, lovingly, filthy, hot, messy, eager, wanting, hungry. John was addicted already. Keith had his fingers running through John’s hair, and John couldn’t keep his hands from roaming all over Keith’s body. They were pressed up against each other, and it all felt really damn right, and John’s playlist had just hit one of his favourite songs. 

John pulled away reluctantly as Keith kept desperately kissing his cheeks and all the way down his neck. “Keith…Keith, do you trust me?”

“Always, John,” Keith murmured back, grabbing his hip.

John slowly crept a hand under Keith’s shirt and up his belly, to his chest. “Could be dangerous…”

Keith’s breath hitched. “I sure hope so.”

John sat up enough to grab Keith and pull him onto his lap. Keith was so small and he squirmed when John handled him, which delighted them both. A second later Keith had his arms thrown around John’s neck and they were kissing desperately. Keith straddled John and grinded against him. John hurried to tug Keith’s shirt off, and they were separated only for the brief moment that John struggled to pull Keith’s shirt over his head, then they collapsed into each other again. John kissed all over Keith’s bare skin, which before was familiar but now he was claiming ownership of, inch by inch. John was suddenly overcome with the desire to completely devour Keith. He grabbed Keith’s hips roughly which Keith responded to quite happily, and he rolled Keith onto his back and pinned him down.

Keith’s eyes were blown wide open in marvel as John started to work on unbuttoning Keith’s jeans. John licked his lips quickly. “Let me teach you a few things.”

Keith looked down at him and nodded quickly. With his permission, John went forward and tugged Keith’s jeans off, and Keith raised his hips so they could both pull his boxers down his thighs. Now he could finally see Keith’s cock up close, and he was in charge. Being the loving, guiding hand that John was, he showed Keith the proper way to suck cock. John slowly teased him with long licks, stroked his base, and sucked the tip. Keith seemed to be quite overwhelmed with it all, hissing and sighing. At one point he didn’t know what to do with his hands, so Keith buried grabbed John’s hair and tugged when it felt good. 

Now that Keith had grown fully hard, John slid his mouth off of Keith slowly. Keith whined in protest. “John, John, don’t you dare stop…”

“I was thinking of moving on to the best part,” John told him. He reached for the bottle of lube, but Keith protested.

“Not yet, I want to see you, too,” Keith sighed impatiently, and John couldn’t help but laugh. He was somehow still fully clothed when Keith was now stark naked. He must have gotten too eager. Keith sat up and pulled John in to kiss some more, while slowly lifting John’s shirt off. It wasn’t like Keith hadn’t seen him shirtless before, but now Keith was touching him all over as if he were studying him and figuring him out. Keith’s touch was firm and insistent but still somehow gentle. Keith’s hands slowly travelled further down, and as he undid John’s belt and unzipped his jeans, John felt all the blood rush from his head in anticipation. They went slower as John slid off his jeans completely. He was just down to his boxers, and Keith was already grabbing at his bulge and palming it as they kissed some more. Keith was very thorough in touching all of his bare skin, and John did the same in return. It was all so familiar, like this was someone he had been with countless times before. Every new touch was like returning again to something he once owned.

When John looked down at Keith, he saw he had turned coy. “You’re so fit, John.”

John looked away. “Come on, stop teasing.”

Keith pulled him closer, placing a hand on John’s cheek and redirecting his focus back to him. “I mean it. You’re hot.”

John kissed the corner of Keith’s temple, right at the end of his eyebrow. “You’re the one who’s absolutely gorgeous.”

Keith started moving under him again. “I want you, John.”

No matter how often Keith would say those words, they would nearly kill John every time. He kissed Keith’s cheek, then his jaw, then his chin, then his mouth. “Do you want to keep going?”

Keith kissed him back longer, then finally decided. “Yeah.”

John reached for the bottle of lube again, and Keith got comfy. “Just remember to stay relaxed. Like, relax all your muscles, or else it won’t work. I’ll go nice and slow, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m scared that it’ll hurt,” Keith looked up at him with those big soulful eyes, and it took John all the strength he had not to keep kissing him over and over. 

“I promise it won’t hurt,” John reassured him. “It’ll feel weird as hell, and then somehow it gets, like, really good.”

“You do know what you’re doing, after all,” Keith said as John crawled down between his legs again. 

“Let me take care of everything,” John smiled at him, and he waited until Keith smiled back. They kissed again quickly and then John opened the bottle. He coated his index finger as well as Keith’s entrance. He had done this five and a half times before, so he was sure he knew what he was doing. Still, John was very patient. He held Keith and kissed him until he could feel his body relax a bit, then he started to gently massage his way into Keith. 

He had gotten just past his fingernail when Keith made a weird noise. “Jesus, that’s—that is strange.”

John chuckled. “I know. Just hold on.”

John worked a bit more of his finger in, and Keith was squirming around. John gave him a moment to adjust, then slowly kept moving.

“This is…weird…” Keith said after awhile, his face showing very conflicting emotions. He kept taking deep breaths to stay calm and focused.

“Do you need anything else?” John asked him, kissing the sensitive spots on his neck to distract him with a better feeling. 

Keith shook his head, struggling to keep a straight face as John slowly slid the rest of his finger in. Keith wriggled around some more to try and adjust, so John experimented with drawing his finger in and out slowly. Keith furrowed his eyebrows, unsure if he liked the sensation, but he was brave enough to tough it out until it got better.

“Can I try two now?” John asked sweetly, kissing along Keith’s jaw. Eventually, Keith nodded. John slid his finger out and used even more lube and repeated the whole process. John used his other hand to stroke Keith’s cock at the same time to help him get in the mood. Keith grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. John later let go of Keith’s cock and used his hand to shift the angle of Keith’s hips. “Let me try something.”

Keith nodded, and John plunged his two fingers inside Keith again, and felt around for—“Ah!” Keith gave him a startled look. “What the hell was that?”

“I was just checking for prostate cancer,” John deadpanned with two fingers in his best friend’s asshole, and the two of them cracked up laughing. 

John tried again, and Keith yelped a second time, but his cheeks flushed. “Was that supposed to—”

“Oh, definitely,” John kissed him again, slowly. “Imagine what’ll be in you after this.”

John withdrew his fingers slowly. Keith winced, but reached for the waistband of John’s boxers. John sat back while Keith slipped them off, and John revealed himself for the first time, fully hard. Keith’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh god. It really is nine inches.”

John lay back for a moment, propping himself up on his elbows. “It’s all yours.”

“It’s gonna fucking kill me,” Keith wailed, clasping his hands over his face dramatically.

John laughed. He had to try to sound modest. “You’ll be just fine, you can take it.”

Keith chewed on his bottom lip, looking nervous, then contemplative, then back to his mischievous self. He crawled over to kneel in front of John and wrapped his fingers around John’s cock, and started stroking it. John was fully hard ages ago but some direct stimulation was amazing. Keith generally understood the mechanics of it all, since he did it to himself hundreds of times. Still, John wrapped his hand around Keith’s to guide him, encouraging him to squeeze just a bit tighter, and move just a bit faster. Watching Keith do it was the most exciting part, especially when he looked up at him so innocently like that.

John started to feel very territorial. He moved in and grabbed Keith again, and between kisses he told him, “Let me have you.” 

Keith’s mouth fell open with a soft gasp. John spread Keith’s legs and teased him with his fingers one last time while Keith gripped tightly at his arm. John dropped his head down to whisper filthy things into Keith’s ear, letting him know exactly what he planned on doing to him. He brought Keith to a whimpering mess, and finally Keith started to beg. “Oh my god, please, I want to feel you…”

John would happily oblige, since he was always a loyal friend. There was a bit of fumbling as they grappled for the box of condoms and juggled the bottle of lube while they only had one insisting thing on the brain. John sat between Keith’s legs, and Keith helped him roll the condom on. John put on more lube. He looked down at Keith and felt his heartbeat pick up. Keith looked up at him with his devilish smile. They could finally do it, now was their chance, they were finally allowed to join together like that. 

John let Keith relax on his back against the pillows for now, just as a cheesy love song came on the playlist. Keith put a hand on John’s bicep. John spread Keith’s legs and angled his hips. Finally, he pressed his body against Keith and kissed him deeply to reassure him, just as he gently guided himself into Keith for the first time. 

As John slid in all the way, Keith’s breath hitched sharply. John stayed still. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just, ah,” Keith whispered. “You’re fucking huge.”

John chuckled, and kissed Keith again. “You call the shots.”

“Alright, keep going. But slow at first,” Keith advised him. He reached up to bury his hand’s in John’s short hair, and John slipped his arms under Keith’s waist to hold him closer. They kissed again, and John started to draw out, then push back in. He was as patient and loving as he could be. After awhile, he aimed to hit Keith’s prostate again, and Keith actually groaned against his mouth, and John had to resist plowing him right then and there.

Then, fantastically, amazingly, brilliantly: Keith got impatient. He started wrapping his legs around John, and rolling his hips to try and get more. John could have sworn he was in love with him in that moment. John started moving his hips faster, finding a new rhythm to fuck Keith that would occasionally hit the right spot and leave Keith gasping in his ear. But he’d like him to be louder than that, of course. John started fucking him harder. He slid a hand between their slick, sweaty skin and started stroking Keith in time with his thrusts, and he kept biting and kissing at Keith’s neck. Under him, Keith was writhing and moving with each increasingly rougher thrust. He was moaning something unintelligible which John thought was fucking sexy. 

It was hot and sexy yet loving and tender simultaneously, all the things a first time should be. John felt like he wanted nothing more than to completely melt into Keith so they could be together like this forever. There was the rush of hormones and emotions and raw instinct but John knew at the back of his mind that he was going to inevitably fall into obsession, yet he wasn’t even considering preventing the free fall descent. If every time simple touch with Keith made him feel this way, he would be a damn idiot to give it up.

John felt himself reaching his finish eventually. He was rocking the bed frame so hard it was hitting the wall. He didn’t think he could last long enough to even think about switching positions or anything, but it was all so new, so good, so addicting already. John was whispering some dirty things into Keith’s ear while he stroked him faster. 

“John, John, oh my fucking god,” Keith was sobbing out loud. Thank god they had the house to themselves. Keith kept running his hands through John’s hair, then down to touch his ear, and then started tugging on his earlobe. It was little quirks like those that John was accidentally falling in love with. 

“Keith, you are so fucking hot,” John’s voice had gone gravelly and coarse, it felt like he was growling into Keith’s ear.

Keith was moving his hips erratically under John, chanting his name. He started digging his short nails into John’s back and clawing at his skin. “John, John, oh god, I love you—”

John pretended not to hear it, especially since it was just a slip of the tongue. He was only set on finishing Keith and making sure he remembered this first time forever. John moaned in his ear and gave his hair a tug, just as he brought Keith over the edge with a loud cry, louder than any time he’s been with a girl or with his own hand. Keith threw his head back and arched his back and came all over himself between the two of them. They were entwined so tightly that John could feel it sticking to his belly. Now that he knew Keith had finished, John was about to tip over the edge. He grabbed Keith’s hips and need only thrust a few more times while Keith clutched at him desperately before he came into his best friend with a guttural moan. And that was just the start of many more moments just like this. 

Wordlessly, silently, they curled around each other. John tenderly pulled out of Keith, careful not to hurt his sensitive muscles like that. He rolled off of Keith to let him breathe, but they clung together even tighter. Now that the heat had rushed away quickly, there was a sense of vulnerability in the pit of John’s stomach. Keith must have felt it too. John was glad he didn’t have to say anything. He only let go briefly to peel of the condom and toss it to the floor, and they got under the covers before grabbing each other again. Keith wrapped his arms and legs around John, shrinking into him, and John held him and rocked him and stroked his hair until the music died out and the sun began to set outside his window. Their sweat and cum dried to their skin and they grew cold but neither of them dared to move. They didn’t exchange a word after that. Keith eventually dozed off in John’s arms, and John memorized a spatter of freckles on Keith’s shoulder that he had never noticed before.


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy, my friends!

Later that night, Keith was standing on the bench at their booth in the back of the pub, drunkenly shouting the punchline to his favourite story and making all their equally drunk friends howl with laughter. For a moment, John could forget everything and get caught up in the hysterics. John’s heard that punchline a dozen times by now, but the way Keith always flawlessly delivered it made him laugh every time. 

The noise settled and John tugged on Keith’s arm to get him to sit down before they got in trouble. Unanimously, John and Keith and the four other guys they knew from work or school agreed that they were way too drunk and shouldn’t have any more. That meant that John and Keith ordered another pint of beer each to push them right over the edge, doubling as proof that they were the heaviest drinkers anyone’s ever met. Their friends laughed and all agreed; John and Keith always took things too far, mostly in a fun way. 

After settling the bill, their group went outside for a smoke because Keith didn’t want the night to end. He always got upset when people had to leave and the fun had to end. They were running out of cigarettes so John shared his last few with Keith, until one of the guys checked the time and murmurs of ‘I have to work in the morning’ and ‘my girlfriend is gonna kill me’ floated around. John and Keith just shrugged- they didn't have those same seemingly superficial problems. Everyone said goodbye and broke off to walk home in their separate ways. As John stubbed out the end of the cigarette on a lamppost, he realized it was the first time he and Keith had been alone since that afternoon. 

John recalled earlier in the day when he woke up from his own hazy nap in his bed. John felt good like he always did after a proper shag, but he still felt a bit of worry the longer he looked at Keith napping beside him, now rolled out of John's arms and he stretched out on his stomach. He didn’t want there to be any awkward moment when Keith woke up. What if Keith regretted everything? Or what if John accidentally hurt him in some way? John did what he did best, which was slowly ease out of bed, snatch up his towel, and run to the shower to avoid all confrontation.

Downstairs, John put on the radio and started cooking whatever leftovers he could find in the fridge to toss on a sandwich and curb his monstrous hunger. Despite all his worries he was still in a really good mood, and he danced in his t-shirt and boxers while he had the whole floor to himself. Pete came home just as four pieces of toast popped, and he started whining about the transit system and professors and whatnot. Keith came down a minute later, freshly showered and changed and drying his short hair with a towel. John handed Keith a plate and they ate their lunch together while Pete put on another theatrical show about how rough his life was. Save for a quick exchange of a reassuring smile, John and Keith acted as if nothing happened, and were both secretly relieved when their mates phoned about going out that night.

As they walked home in the dark together, John was relieved that nothing ever felt awkward between the two of them, not even when they got too drunk and said something they shouldn’t have, or touched each other accidentally. But the silence was weighty and something needed to be said so they could share how they felt. 

Or, maybe later. 

John avoided the topic. “Okay, we really need to stop spending money. We owe Roger so much and this isn’t helping.”

Keith dove into the topic headfirst. “I think our first video together will turn out amazing.”

John looked everywhere but at Keith. “We do make a pretty good team, don’t we?”

Keith only looked at John. “I don’t know about you, but I fucking loved it.”

This time, John did look over at Keith. “Did you really?”

“Yeah, it was amazing,” Keith started to say something else, but hesitated. Then, a little quieter he asked, “Did you like it?”

“I think I liked it a little too much, I’m screwed,” John told him, and Keith gave him a huge smile. 

Keith grabbed his arm excitedly, sending a shock through John. “When do you want to film it? I’m so excited, I can do it whenever you want.”

John's cheeks went red without his permission. They turned onto their street. “Let’s see how we feel tomorrow, eh?” Truth be told, he would take Keith again right there on the porch while Keith fumbled in his pockets for his keys, but it was the camera John was shy about. 

Once they got back upstairs, John stretched and yawned, feeling rather great about life in general. Keith gave him a sly look. “Goodnight, John.”

“Goodnight, Keith,” John winked. He wanted to reach out for another touch, or a simple goodnight kiss, but they weren’t like that. They both went into their respective bedrooms for the night. 

John went to sleep feeling extremely satisfied for the first time in a long time. His head was clear and the booze was making him happy and sleepy. He rolled onto the side of his bed that Keith used and smelled the sheets before dozing off again peacefully. 

The next morning John woke up with a dull headache, but the familiar sore muscles reminded him of what he managed to pull off with Keith yesterday. Roger and Pete had already left for the day, and John had woken up before Keith, so he enjoyed a coffee in solitude in the living room with his laptop. He was reviewing the analytics for Keith’s past videos, and things had miraculously started to pick up traction. Thankfully, they were getting more comments, too. Some of them were so unintelligible it was hilarious. One sad sod left a comment celebrating the genius of his username, and John felt that it was a good omen for the rest of the day. But much to his delight, the last video they put up was their most popular so far. Their perverted audience wanted to know: who was Keith looking at behind the camera?

“What’re you smiling at?” Keith asked as he walked into the kitchen. He seemed to be in an equally pleasant mood as John was.

“Your last video is getting really good reviews,” John told him. Keith smiled and hurried over to the couch. He sat next to John and read the comments over his shoulder. 

“They want to see you, John,” Keith grinned. “The crowd loves you already!”

“You’re the one they love,” John scratched the side of his nose. “They won’t really want to see me…”

Keith was sitting closer to John than necessary. “You’re going to look amazing on camera, especially if you fuck me as hard as you did yesterday.”

For the first time, John had the courage to look him dead in the eye. “You thought _that_ was hard?”

Keith clutched his hand to his chest dramatically and pretended to swoon, falling backwards onto the couch cushions. John couldn’t help but laugh. 

As they goofed off for the rest of the morning, that question lingered unaddressed between them. Was it good? When could they do it again? Keith had been flirting madly all morning which was fun. He kept teasing John with little touches, and they were goofy and giddy like usual. It wasn’t uncharacteristic of Keith to be affectionate like that; in fact, it was a treat for John because that meant Keith was having a good day and was in a good place. And sure, John flirted back with him. It was easy with Keith. Everything was easier with Keith. And plus, John got a kick out of whatever wisecrack or innuendo that could get Keith to blush. 

John was already thinking of it way before they were on the couch downstairs watching Netflix, and Keith was wrapping himself around John and resting his head on his shoulder and playing with John’s hair. 

They had long since forgotten about the show. John turned to Keith, teasing. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I feel as though you’re trying to get my attention.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows, and let his hands roam down John’s chest, to his stomach, and to unbutton his jeans. “Pardon me, dear friend, this was bothering me terribly.”

“Oh, no, be my guest,” John allowed Keith to stuff a hand down his pants and stroke him slowly. John wasn’t sure if it was Keith’s boldness that turned him on, or how he gave himself free reign to John’s body. Either way he loved it, and it made everything feel…normal.

“John,” Keith sighed. John watched Keith’s face in the dark, lit only by the blue glow of the TV, and leaned in to kiss him. John wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle and pulled him in closer while Keith stroked him languidly. They kissed slow and sweet, until John’s thoughts veered straight into the gutter. He had an idea for later.  
He broke the kiss gently. “Should we go upstairs?”

“God, yes,” Keith was grinning already. John zipped his jeans back up quickly and they scrambled up two flights of stairs. John stopped them in the hallway, and Keith pressed John up against the wall and kept snogging him. 

“Wait,” John managed to say between kisses. “I’ll shower first and then—“

“Shh—“

“You can shower while I set up the camera—“

“Shut up—“

“And then I’ll get you ready—“

“John—“

“And then I’ll fuck you harder than you’ve ever—“

“Oh god—“

John broke away reluctantly and peeled Keith off of him. “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

John leapt into the shower and made it scalding hot so we could scrub himself clean again. He left the water running and dashed out in a towel while Keith dove in after him in a quick tandem. John remembered to grab the lube and condoms from his room, and he set up the camera in front of Keith’s bed. He fiddled with the blinds. He adjusted the lighting. Keith seemed to be taking forever, and John was naked and freezing cold, so he crawled under Keith’s covers and wrapped himself up warm while he waited for him. 

A few minutes later Keith came out of the bathroom, stark naked and drying his hair with a towel. He took one look at John and started laughing. 

“What?” John furrowed his eyebrows as Keith shut the door behind him.

“You look fucking adorable all bundled up like that,” Keith kept laughing. He tossed the towel aside and crawled onto the bed. 

“I’m cold!” John defended himself. Keith came up to give him a quick kiss. “And I’m not adorable, I’m a grown man who is very handsome…”

“My handsome man,” Keith teased him, and they kissed again. John looked up at Keith, his beautiful Keith, with his wet hair dripping down onto John’s forehead, and he pulled him in closer. He wanted to ask how they planned to do things, maybe make a gameplan, but Keith hated planning and would rather act on impulse, so for once John just let things happen. 

Keith got under the covers with John, and like two handsy teenagers they got busy with kissing and heavy petting until they warmed up again in all senses. John was utterly happy with something as simple as laying in bed and holding Keith, but of course Keith got bored and John loved him even more for it. Keith was rutting against John’s thigh, already impatient. 

“Should we turn the camera on now?” John asked. 

Keith nodded quickly. “Yeah, I have an idea.”

They separated so John could get out of bed and turn on the camera. He adjusted it one last time so it captured the whole span of Keith’s small bed and they could be seen everywhere. John hit record, and then went back to sit on the bed on top of the covers with Keith.

“I can edit out all the awkward bits at the beginning or in the middle of whatever,” John reassured not only Keith but himself.

“Gotcha,” Keith said. 

“Oh, and, uh, let’s try not to say each other’s names if we can, you know?” John chewed on his lip nervously. “I don’t want anyone finding out who were are or where we live…”

“Don’t worry John, we’ll be just fine,” Keith spoke soothingly. They looked at each other. John looked at the camera and suddenly felt a little shy, like he was being harshly judged by the looming presence of the camera. Keith placed a hand on John’s cheek and refocused his attention back to him. “Now it’s your turn to trust me. Just act natural. Focus on me.”

John nodded quickly, figuring it would be best to follow the guy who technically did this professionally. Keith tilted his head up and kissed John again, and it was warm and familiar and John felt better instantly. They took things nice and slow. The longer the video, the more footage John would have, the better the quality, the better reviews, the more people who would click on it, the more ad revenue, the bigger cheque, the faster they could get out of debt…

Keith knew he was getting distracted, so he pulled his mouth away and started kissing down John’s neck, to his collarbones, to his chest, to his ribs, to his stomach, to his hipbones, pausing with his face right in front of John’s hard cock. 

Keith looked up at John. John nodded.

Keith started imitating everything John had done to him, down to the most specific detail. He teased a lot with his little pink tongue, tasting all of John before teasing him by wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking gently. John’s cheeks flushed, more so when he realized Keith had definitely planned his moves before this. 

John stroked Keith’s hair to reassure him that he was doing a good job. He murmured gently but just loud enough so the camera would pick it up. “You look beautiful. Go on, take a little more…”

Keith slid his mouth off quickly to readjust himself and relax his jaw. He lay on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, and tried again. Keith licked his lips and took the tip in his mouth, then slid his mouth down half an inch further. The sight of Keith working so devotedly made John feel that much more affection for him. He kept stroking Keith’s hair, gently encouraging him down further. Keith’s teeth accidentally scraped against his skin and John whimpered, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He kept Keith’s head down anyways so he would keep working. 

Eventually Keith worked out the mechanics of it all after being the giver instead of the receiver for the first time. Keith could now be adventurous and really enjoy it. He coordinated stroking John’s base with a gentle bob of his head, while his other hand gripped John’s hip. John got swept away in the feeling quickly. He let himself relax and enjoy the feeling of Keith’s hot mouth on him. He didn’t want to sound like an idiot on camera and make some awful noise where he would probably sound like a big old animal grunting. But it was getting harder to keep quiet as Keith discovered he could move his tongue at the same time and he started picking up speed. Keith sucked so hard he hollowed his cheeks, and slowly slid to the top of John’s cock. John couldn't help tightening his grip on Keith’s hair and letting out a small groan. 

Keith made his way back up to John and kissed him slow and lazy and with plenty of tongue. John held Keith close to him, showering him with love for doing such a good job. John stroked Keith teasingly light until Keith was squirming and sighing for more. John knew he was performing a bit more for the camera, but somehow it was still genuine. Keith decided himself that he wanted to take things further. Just like the day before, Keith lay on his back and parted his legs, showing off for John and the invisible audience. John only got even more eager. 

John took his time relaxing Keith and stretching him out, since he’d probably edit this part out anyways. Somewhere in the process of distracting Keith and coaxing him to open up, John forgot about the camera entirely. His only focus was on thrilling Keith and outshining his performance yesterday with an even better round today. 

Every time John looked at Keith laying under him, comfortable and beautifully naked against the soft blankets on his bed, John felt a wave of affection for him. For some reason he was appreciative for everything ever, because the universe was allowing the opportunity to share such a brilliant, amazing thing with Keith, and John could swear he was falling—

Keith slid a hand up to John’s chest, bringing him back to focus. “I want your cock so badly.”

John blinked quickly. Well, he couldn’t possibly refuse a request like that, could he?

They shifted around some more, and Keith kissed him again. Condom wrapper opened, condom rolled on, lube everywhere, the whole deal. They angled themselves to the camera just right. Silently, they decided on a position, mainly because Keith just pounced and John happily went along with it. John sat up in the middle of the small twin mattress, with one leg bent, and one hanging off the edge of the bed because they didn’t have much space. Keith crawled into his lap and straddled him. It took a few minutes and plenty of readjusting, but John managed to work his tip into Keith. He ran his hands along Keith’s stomach muscles and coaxed him into relaxing. 

Once more, it took Keith time a moment to work out the mechanics of movement in his head. Keith wriggled a little, then John held his hips and guided him further down onto his cock. The feeling was great for John; the initial insert was always to delightfully tight. Keith tried to keep a neutral face but John knew he was still adjusting to it. He stroked Keith’s cock while he got comfortable. Keith started to move his hips but couldn’t find a good rhythm. John grabbed hold of his hips and lovingly guided him up and down, and as the friction built, Keith finally understood why this was such a popular position. 

At one point Keith threw his arms around John’s neck and took over, and John gladly let him. Keith started rocking his hips forward on the upstroke. He dropped his head down to desperately kiss John, out of breath already. John tried to focus on not finishing right away, because damn, Keith was good. Wait, was that something he should say? The guys in porn videos usually made offhand comments like that, although John actually meant it.

“You feel so fucking good,” John moaned, and Keith blushed with the compliment. He had his hands on Keith’s back, holding the smaller man close in his lap, and keeping him in rhythm. They kissed sloppily but hungrily. Keith made plenty of beautiful noises whereas John struggled to hold his in, sometimes failing. 

Keith ran his hands through John’s short hair, and trailed a finger along the shell of John’s ear and absentmindedly tugged on his earlobe. By now, John couldn’t resist moving his hips under Keith, losing control and desperately needing to fuck him harder. He watched Keith’s mouth work to form out his name, which John so desperately wanted to hear, but Keith improvised in relation to John’s hastily made up rule. “Oh god, babe, you’re so big, I’m gonna cum…”

It was a lot of necessary porn dialogue they needed as filler, but anything Keith could say at this point would drive John mad. Such as now, for example. John had the opportunity to slow down and edge for another round, or he could let his instincts take over. He looked up at Keith and they exchanged a look. Keith nodded subtly with a mischievous look, ready for whatever John would give him.

John held him closer and lifted him off his cock, forever in love with how small Keith was against him. He sat Keith on the mattress and pushed him backwards, crawling over him in an instant. John took both of Keith’s wrists and pinned them up above his head, and he saw fire flicker in Keith’s eyes. John put himself back into Keith again and reclaimed his territory. Without any hesitation, he immediately starting fucking Keith roughly with quick, vicious thrusts. Keith was already squealing and cursing loudly. He rocked his hips along with John’s movements and wrapped his legs around John’s waist.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god—” Keith cried out, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Oh my god, you’re so good, I love you, don’t stop, oh my god…”

John fucked him hard enough to move Keith’s small body under him. He growled into Keith’s ear. “You gorgeous slut.”

“Oh, J—oh, god, oh…” Keith inhaled sharply, his back arching involuntarily. “God, don’t stop, I’m gonna, I’m gonna—”

John rammed into him deeply, hitting his prostate over and over until Keith threw his head back and cried out sharply as he came. “Oh god!”

Keith came in small spurts over his belly, and John kept fucking him as Keith rode out the waves of his orgasm. John let go of Keith’s wrists and clutched his hips instead as he staggered into the point of no return. Keith wrapped his arms and legs around John desperately and he moaned into John’s ear. John opened his eyes just long enough to look into Keith’s, allowing himself to be swallowed up by those big brown eyes of his. With one last sharp snap of his hips, John buried himself as deep into Keith as he could get and surrendered himself, coming hard. He cried out into Keith’s ear while Keith clutched him close.

It took them both awhile to catch their breaths. 

“Holy shit,” Keith said quietly, then a little laugh escaped. “Oh my god. You just keep getting better and better, don’t you?”  
John smiled lazily, and carefully pulled out of Keith. They were both raw and sore and utterly fucked. Mutually, they felt absolutely great. John sighed, content, and peeled off the condom. He tried to fling it a few feet away into Keith’s rubbish bin beside his desk. He mostly made it, but the empty end caught around the rim and some cum oozed out.

“Nice shot,” Keith teased, and they both laughed.

“I’ll get it later,” John smiled, much too content to leave the bed with Keith. Keith stretched out, always smiling, with that rosy glow on his cheeks. John dipped his head down to slowly lick Keith’s cum off of his stomach, feeling the hint of muscles under his tongue. Keith sighed at first, then started giggling and saying it tickled. John lay down beside Keith and wrapped around him. They kissed languidly as they cooled off. 

“Mm…” John pulled away only briefly. “Someone’s gotta turn off the camera…”

“Just another minute,” Keith bargained, and John smiled. This was the only time he had the chance to touch John any way he wanted, he didn’t want it to be over so soon. John kissed Keith’s temple, and his cheekbone, and the side of his nose, until he made Keith laugh again. 

“Come on, I’ll turn it off really quick,” John tried to sit up, but Keith wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer.

“No, don’t go,” Keith teased, and John chuckled. He turned to John and kissed him again deeply.

“You’re a git,” John said warmly. He eventually did get up to turn off the recording before they wasted the battery and lost the recording entirely. John turned off the camera and then hovered at the side of Keith’s bed.

Keith, miraculously, smiled up at him. “You can stay if you want.”

John yawned. If he could, he would stay in bed with Keith until the end of time. “I suppose I could hang around for a few minutes...”

They got under the covers again, and Keith nestled his face into the crook of John’s neck. He hooked a leg over John’s waist and then willed himself to sleep quickly, so John wouldn’t be able to get away. Happily, John kept Keith pressed closely against him and stroked his back before he dozed off, too.


	11. chapter 11

John was editing the video at the dining room table with his headphones on, while across from him, Pete highlighted sentences in his textbook, completely oblivious to what John was doing. John derived immense satisfaction from something so dirty. 

John did his usual editing, but he cut out a lot of the beginning stuff. He started the video with Keith slowly kissing his way down before blowing John. After, John cut out a lot of unnecessary preparation stuff in the middle and jumped to after he had the condom on and was about to start fucking Keith. John tried not to focus on himself in the video so he wouldn’t get discouraged. But, truth be told, he was pretty proud. He obviously knew what his voice sounded like in recordings, and how he looked in videos, but this was something different. He didn’t have much to be ashamed of. He was young and fit, and generously endowed. It might sound a little narcissistic, but John thought he looked really good.

Later, John showed Keith the final cut while they hid out in the basement to make sure Keith was okay with how it looked. They both took one earphone and watched all the way through. John paused it just after that electrifying moment where, in the most heightened moment, Keith cried out “I love you”. Again. 

“Do you, uh,” John didn’t want to acknowledge Keith’s slip up. “Did you like that part? Cause I can, uh, edit it out if you want.”

Keith, in general, was watching with a mixture of love and awe of their own genius, as well as a yearning to toss the laptop aside and recreate the whole thing again. “Don’t touch it, the part where you pin me down is by far the best part.”

John couldn’t help but agree with him. They watched until they both orgasmed in the video (it gave John shivers every time he watched it), and John kept the whole ending in so he could ask Keith where to cut it. Personally, he loved the bit of them getting all cute at the end, and he didn’t want to leave it out entirely. John wanted everyone to see such a pure moment, especially since the most impure moments preceded it. 

John watched Keith smile as they rewatched the part where Keith adorably clung onto John. They decided to cut it where John flung the condom because it looked really funny, and John faded the video out with them laughing. 

“This is a cinematic masterpiece,” John mused, hitting the save button. “Cannes, here we come…”

“John, this is so good,” Keith grinned, boldly leaning into John and putting his head on his shoulder. “You’re so good.”

John smiled, liking the physical affection but otherwise didn’t comment. At the last minute, he decided to put a watermark with their page’s URL in the bottom corner so everyone would remember where to come back for more. They sat and watched TV while the video rendered and Keith insisted on being wound around John, not that John was protesting. Finally, they were set to upload the video. John went through the motions while half watching TV at the same time, as if sharing their sex tape online for millions of people to see was no big deal anymore. “What should I call this one?”

Keith scratched his chin, pretending to deeply debate this. “How about, ‘Two Best Friends Take A Trip Down To Pound Town’—hey!” he flinched when John threatened to hit him with a pillow. “It’s a good idea!”

“I want some terrible pun as the title,” John crossed his legs on the couch, and Keith only wrapped around him more. “We shouldn’t take this too seriously. We’re only in it for the money.”

“Okay, wait. Lemme think…” Keith even looped his arm through John’s while John entered the last few details on the upload. Keith wracked his brain through every joke he’s seen on the depths of the internet. “How about those shitty movie title puns? Like ‘Forrest Hump’ or something.”

John threw his head back and laughed. “Oh my god. That’s gold.”

Keith smiled up at him. “Or like…. ‘Star Whores’ or something?”

“Oh god, what about like—” John tried to catch his breath. “’Schindler’s Fist’?”

“No!” Keith clapped his hands over his face, laughing. “’The Italian Hand Job’?”

“Wait, wait, what was that one we saw? ‘Good Will Humping’?” John and Keith cracked up laughing all over again.

Fourteen minutes of uploading and laughing-so-hard-you-get-tears-in-your-eyes later, John and Keith’s first porno ‘Lost in Penetration’ was released to the world.  
They started a new habit of being dirty during the day when no one was home, but on good behaviour at night. John strategically cooked dinner for everyone just as Roger came home from work, battered and exhausted. John’s cooking and Keith’s cleaning only gained them a small bit of sympathy.

Pete came down to check things out and Roger made a formal announcement to everyone. “I finally got the car back from the garage today. None of you three are allowed even touching it until everything is paid off.” Roger handed Keith a wad of papers from his bag reminding them exactly how much they owed. Keith handed the papers to John, who cringed. 

“What about me?” Pete demanded from the table.

“Not even you,” Roger snapped because he was pissed at the world in general. “The insurance company is currently fucking me in the ass over this whole thing since you guys aren’t insured on this car. I can’t risk it.”

Keith looked at John. John wiggled his eyebrows.

Pete glared at John and Keith. “Thanks a _lot_.”

Keith and John focused on looking super remorseful and apologetic in front of Roger in the days coming. Roger was stressed over everything as usual, and Pete was moody like always, but the two of them were secretly delighted with themselves. ‘Lost in Penetration’ got really big really quick. Their new video was put on the front page with the other new uploads, and they pulled in two thousand views in about two days, which was pretty good compared to Keith’s solo videos. Since a regular shag on video appealed to more people, they got plenty of comments from all different kinds of anonymous viewers. Their perverted audience loved their chemistry together, and already demanded more. This was the first time they heard Keith actually speak, and some regular viewers adored his British accent. John got a lot of good reviews too. They liked the way he looked, his deep voice, and the way he handled Keith. Most people put two and two together and realized he was the one Keith was looking at in his solo videos. 

When John brought his laptop into Keith’s room to show him, they debated on going out to celebrate, but Keith was grabbing John and tugging his shirt, pulling him closer. “John, we’ve gotta do another one.”

John was blushing. “Do you think so?”

“They love you,” Keith flattered him easily. “God, I want you to take me again like that. I can’t get enough of you.”

John swallowed quickly. Keith was running his hands all over John’s arms and chest. Keith’s face was so close, and John wanted to kiss him so badly. Instead, he froze in place and suggested, “Tomorrow, then?”

“Bright and early,” Keith smiled up at him.

“Brings a new meaning to ‘rise and shine’, doesn’t it?” John said quietly, and thankfully, Keith laughed. 

It was a strange, strange thing when John and Keith started dreading long sleepless nights and started looking forward to the daytime and waking up early to work. They only went out because they felt like they had to, and they didn’t want to draw any attention to their strange behaviour to Roger and Pete.

To pass the especially tough night before they could touch each other the next morning, they went out to a pub a few blocks away for their weekly karaoke night, a sacred tradition between the two of them. 

Things were particularly tough since they were in public and had to be on their best behaviour, but John thought Keith looked great that night and wanted something as simple as to sling an arm around his waist as they walked into the place. But it was a peculiar notion because they weren’t an item, they were co-stars during the day and friends at night. Just because they did porn together for money doesn’t mean they owe each other anything.

It was also tough because Keith filled his name in practically every spot to sing, much to the karaoke guy’s discontent. Keith always begged John to do a song with him and John always refused until he at least had a few beers in him. But they were broke and in debt and shouldn’t be wasting money on shit like this. But Keith really wanted John to sing with him, so much that he dug out his wallet and bought John three beers to chug on the spot. John only went up with Keith on the condition that they pick one of John’s favourite 80’s-pop love-ballads.

Keith was glued to John’s side all night, and maybe that was just like old times, but now John really appreciated it. At first he was worried that people might see the two of them together and get suspicious with how Keith was acting, but people only paid attention to themselves. They floated around the pub together and joined a game of darts with some other blokes who looked to be their age. The other guys let them join in because Keith made them laugh, and when John sat back and watched Keith do his thing, he felt incredibly proud. 

They started walking home at a reasonable hour, which was also strange for them. But both of them wanted to get in and sleep to save their energy for the next day. When they unlocked the front door and got in, the house was relatively quiet. Roger had already gone to bed and they could hear Pete watching TV downstairs. John felt nice and loose thanks to everything he drank, and he and Keith only had one thing on the brain, anyways.

In the dark hallway, they dared to come together for only a moment. John cornered Keith against the wall, pressing themselves together. He brought his head down and kissed Keith. He only needed one little taste to last him the night.

Keith was already grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. Keith would go right then and there if John agreed to it. How did he get so lucky?

“John, John,” Keith whispered. “Take me upstairs, I want to get my hands on you…”

John was a split second away from carrying Keith up the stairs himself, but decided against it. “We should wait until tomorrow. I’ll make it worth it, I promise.”

Keith whimpered. “John, just a little tease, come on…”

John leaned in and kissed him again very gently, then he let a hand trail lower to grope Keith. Keith responded by desperately grabbing at John and pulling him in closer. It took all of John’s strength to break away from the kiss. “We need to save it for the camera.”

“Stop being so damn sensible,” Keith looked adorably frustrated. John took pity on him and held his hand, giving it a loving squeeze. Keith took the tip of John’s thumb and squeezed it back. Reluctantly they went upstairs and back to their own rooms, and John had quite the hard time falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 12 though.....OH BOY.....


	12. chapter 12

Their glory days came hard and fast, although you never know you’re in your glory days until after they’ve passed.

John had never felt better. He woke up late in the morning when he wanted to, free from the stresses of morning alarms and a commute to a minimum wage job. He leisurely went downstairs and cooked a delightful breakfast, and relaxed at the table with the newspaper while he enjoyed a cup of fresh coffee. Later, he’d go upstairs to shower and shave, and then have ridiculously hot sex with his best friend. 

Today, they had set the camera on Keith’s windowsill, facing Keith’s desk which they had cleared off so John could bend Keith over. 

Keith was spread out all over his desk, clutching onto the edges for dear life as John plowed into him over and over again. Keith was groaning loudly and enjoying every minute of it. John started to think he had a preference for sitting back and letting John do all the work, not that John minded at all. 

“Do you like that?” John murmured over the sound of Keith’s moans and the music they had playing softly behind them. It was the same playlist as last time, and John was already making a note to himself to curate a new one soon. John grabbed both of Keith’s hips to keep his rhythm steady and punctuated.

“I fucking love it,” Keith groaned, utterly blissed out. He reached back and put a hand on John’s forearm, which in their language told John that it was good but he should slow down. God, they even had a language together during sex. How did that happen so quickly?

John gripped Keith’s hips harder and slowed his thrusts way down, to the point where he was drawing out of Keith so achingly slow. He smoothly pushed in gradually enough to gently brush against Keith’s prostate before he was pulling out again. Keith whimpered in frustration. He arched his back and started pushing back against John for more, just like John had seen girls do. He absolutely fucking loved this. 

“K – ah, you’re so good,” John was getting more comfortable with being more vocal on camera lately. He pulled out of Keith again, and Keith turned around to lay on the desk on his back. He sat far enough to get his hips on, and he lifted his legs up instinctively so John could get back to work quicker. John adored him for it.

John let Keith’s ankles rest up against his shoulders. He placed little kisses down Keith’s leg all the way down to his inner thigh until Keith was giggling and saying John was tickling him. He sat up enough to kiss John properly as John slid himself in again. John worked his stomach muscles until they burned as he fucked Keith with shallow thrusts that gradually got deeper and deeper. They kept knocking the desk against the wall and making Keith’s desk lamp shake, but John didn’t ease off because the camera was unaffected, and it was really fucking hot, anyways. 

Keith had his head thrown back and his breath came in short staccatos, always in time with John’s movements. When John started nailing Keith’s prostate again, Keith desperately grappled for something to hang on to. Keith wrapped his hand around his own plump cock and stroked himself in time with John’s thrusts until he was arching his hips involuntarily and John knew they were both close. 

Keith grabbed one hand John was using to pin his hips down on the desk, and squeezed the tip of John’s thumb. A moment later, Keith threw his head back and stroked himself over the edge. “God, fuck, I’m gonna, you’re so – I love you – oh god!” 

Keith was howling when he came, his muscles tightening around John’s cock and pulling him along into a shared orgasm. They came crashing down together, grabbing at sweaty skin as their vision momentarily blurred into the bliss of it all. John scooped Keith up into his arms. A giggle floated up between them, and John smothered it with a kiss, warm and long.

That same afternoon, John got all cleaned up and went to interviews for more shitty jobs. He didn’t care at all and made bullshit up on the spot about his work experience and training qualifications. All he needed was an alibi for getting money from their videos. 

After that, he went back home to change into some old clothes. Their kind elderly neighbour took pity on them and offered to pay John and Keith to do some odd jobs around her house. Keith was in charge of cutting the grass while John repainted the newly plastered garage walls. It was a pleasantly warm day and John found an old radio to plug in. Keith would take frequent breaks to sneak back into the garage to annoy John, purposely smudging paint on John’s shirt or begging him for a kiss. They would break apart the instant they heard the doorknob and turn for when their neighbour came out with drinks and a snack for the two. 

When Roger came home that night, John and Keith trailed in after him, tired and dirty after what they crafted to make it look like a long day of hard labour. They even put on pitiful looks when they handed over their small earnings to Roger. Roger softened a little knowing that they were actually trying. He went over to the paper they stuck on the fridge and subtracted the money from the sum of their debts as John and Keith went upstairs to clean up. Pete gave them both a suspicious look. 

John eased into bed, freshly clean and quite exhausted. He opened his laptop and started to edit that morning’s video as if it were another mindless household chore to get done. He was busy with some trimming and some cutting when Keith let himself into his room, wearing boxers and an old t-shirt. Instead of being irritated, John found himself smiling involuntarily. Even after spending all day together, John still wanted more of Keith. 

Keith crawled onto the bed, and got under the covers next to John. He curled in around John enough to watch the editing being done on screen. They watched the video one last time for any last tweaking to be done.

“I think I should look directly at the camera more,” Keith noted. “And, like, do more stuff with my face, you know?”

“I’m too quiet on all the recordings,” John mused too. He put their channel name in the bottom right corner and set his laptop to the side as ‘Cum Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest’ uploaded online for everyone to see. For some reason, having Keith next to him in bed just to relax was strangely intimate and made him blush. 

Keith started rubbing his bare, hairy legs against John’s and it was so dumb it made them both laugh. Then, Keith stopped, remembering something. “Look what I found while I was in the shower.” He pulled back the covers on John’s bed, lifted up his shirt and tugged down the waistband of his boxers to reveal two mirrored bruises against his hips from where he had been bent over the desk earlier that day. They were already a faded green, turning blue around the middle. 

Oddly enough, John felt a wave of guilt looking at it. “God, Keith, I’m so sorry…” he moved down to place a kiss on both bruises to make him feel better. “I’ll be more gentle next time, I promise, I’m so sorry –”

“Shh, enough of that,” Keith wasn’t upset, surprisingly. He combed through John’s hair as John kept kissing along his hipbones and stomach. “I don’t mind at all.”

“How can I make it up to you?” John murmured, not entirely convinced.

“I have a few ideas…” Keith hummed, tugging his boxers all the way down. John apologized enthusiastically with his tongue and his lips and his mouth. 

Keith slept in his bed that night, and John didn’t see anything wrong with it, so he let him. It was annoying because Keith kept clinging onto his arm and John couldn’t move, so in the middle of a shallow dream John managed to break loose so he could roll on his side and spoon Keith, and that seemed to work just fine for the rest of the night. 

Keith woke John up with heavy petting until John turned to groggily kiss him. He wound his arms around Keith and pulled his small, warm body in close against him. In the early morning everything was still and harmonious. John stayed half asleep in the hazy morning warmth they shared under the blankets, only truly waking up when Keith kissed him deeper and climbed on top of him. And just like that, they were both ready to go again. 

They were too eager to set up across the hall in Keith’s room, so they put the camera on the tripod hastily, hit record, and started right in their pyjamas. Keith was climbing all over him and sticking his tongue down John’s throat. They practically tore the clothes off of each other and prepared with lube and condoms with ease like it was second nature. John felt himself come alive against Keith and felt that animalistic urge to utterly consume him, so a moment later he scooped Keith up in his arms. Keith squealed and wrapped his legs around John’s waist as John pressed him up against the wall by the door. Keith threw his arms around John’s neck and held on for dear life as John fucked him roughly against the wall. They were home alone, which gave John more motivation to make Keith louder.

“John, John, John, I love you, oh – fuck!” Keith wrapped his legs around John tighter as he was getting pressed up against the cold wall. He pulled himself closer against John and rested his face against John’s neck, giving the audience a devilish look over John’s shoulder. John made sure to be extra loud as he came into Keith, his thighs shaking and struggling to keep them steady. He set Keith down and gingerly pulled out of him. Keith was raw and sore but took it like a champ. John turned off the recording just before Keith tugged him back to bed for a cuddle.

Later on downstairs, John edited the video right away, humming cheerfully as he made toast and coffee. Behind him, “Full Metal Jack It” uploaded online. Keith had disappeared downstairs to wash both of their bedsheets after they’d been quite thoroughly used in the past few days. Not that they could help it - John and Keith had become quite obsessed with each other lately. 

John figured he’d join Keith in the basement to watch TV for a bit until they figured out something to do for the day. He was surfing through some shows on Netflix as Keith emerged from the laundry room, the old washing machine roaring behind him. Keith was fidgeting around the room, looking for something to occupy himself with. He ultimately ended up back at his drum kit. He sat down for a split second before leaping back up with a small yelp. 

John turned to look behind the couch. “You okay?”

“Uh,” Keith scratched the side of his head. “I can’t sit down.”

John felt bad for him, really, he did. But he also laughed. “You poor thing. You didn’t tell me you were so sore.”

“I figured I’d just ignore it until it got better,” Keith shrugged. It was his general life philosophy, anyways. 

John ignored the TV, frowning. “You gotta take care of yourself, dude.”

Keith hovered over to lean against the back of the couch. “I know, I know. We should get my asshole insured or something. We’re literally relying on it to get us money to survive.”

“Jesus Christ,” John muttered, who hadn’t thought about it that way before, and now would be unable to ever un-think it. “Can I do something to help? It's sort of my fault.”

“Kiss it better,” Keith grinned, and John threatened to throw a pillow at him. 

“Don’t be gross.”

“How is it gross? Don’t you do that sort of thing for fun? Aren’t you – ”

“Come on,” John shushed him. “Let’s go upstairs. I’ll run you a bath or something.”

Keith looked at him for a moment. It shouldn’t have been weird. It shouldn’t have been normal either. John just wanted to take care of Keith. You know, as his best friend and all. Keith didn’t have to get all big eyed and blush-y when John offered to protect him. John didn’t have to offer to do that, or get genuine pleasure from taking care of Keith like that. But they did anyways. John knew he could make Keith laugh if he surprised him and picked him like he did that morning, so he did, and he struggled but succeeded in carrying him up two flights of stairs to the bathroom with Keith laughing and clutching onto him. 

John figured they could cross that bridge when they got to it. 

John knelt down to draw the bath, being sure to get the temperature just right. Behind him, Keith undressed again before easing into the water. It shouldn’t have been so natural, but it was, so whatever. Keith got comfortable, letting out an exaggerated sigh as if he had all the stresses in the world on his shoulders. John could have left, but he sat on the throw carpet by the tub instead. You know, in case Keith needed anything. 

John played music from his phone and they talked about anything they wanted to with ease. That was normal. John rested an arm on the edge of the tub and admired Keith and how unfair it was that he was so naturally beautiful. Keith rested his head back against the tile wall and watched him. John wished he knew what Keith was thinking. 

John absentmindedly let a hand drop into the warm water. He traced the pad of his thumb lightly around the bruises on Keith’s hips. It was sort of sexy, although he felt guilty for thinking so. Under the water, Keith pinched the tip of John’s thumb and gave it a squeeze.

John was very close to giving into the urge to lean in and kiss him because he was almost positive it would work out, but the music from his phone cut out and it started ringing instead. John reached for it with his dry hand. It was an unknown number.

“Uh, I’ll be back in a minute,” John furrowed his eyebrows. He reluctantly slipped his hand from Keith’s grasp and dried it on a hand towel. He took his phone and went into the hallway, keeping the bathroom door mostly shut for no reason in particular. John answered the call quickly before he missed it entirely. “Hullo?”

“Ah – yes, hello, John? John Entwistle?” a vaguely familiar voice came from the other end of the line. In the background was a lot of phones ringing and people talking.

“Yeah, uh – speaking.”

“Yes, this is Reid, from the tax offices downtown, we met a few weeks ago –”

“Yes, yes, I remember,” John lied.

“Well, our head secretary went into labour early and we still haven’t found a suitable replacement, and we have your resume on file. Anyways, we’d love to have you join our team as soon as possible to help keep us afloat for a few weeks while we find and train a replacement –”

John grinned. “Yes, absolutely, I’d love to.”

“I’m so glad to hear that. We’ll pay you minimum wage by cheque with part time hours, would that be –”

“No, trust me, that’s perfect.”

“Wh – well, no problem then. When can you –”

“I can start first thing tomorrow.”

“Brilliant, we’ll get you set up with all the forms and get you organized –”

“That sounds amazing. Thank you so much.”

John exchanged a few details over the phone and they ended the conversation a few minutes later. John popped back into the bathroom and threw his hands in the air. “I got a fucking job.”

“Thank _fuck_ ,” Keith sighed with relief from the tub. He reached over and pulled the plug out to let the cool water drain out.

“Now Roger won’t get suspicious about the porn money. This is working out perfectly,” John couldn’t believe his luck. He absentmindedly reached for a towel as Keith stood up and wrapped it around his waist. Keith smiled appreciatively, and surprised him by grabbing his face and kissing him. 

John ran downstairs to tell Roger the good news the second he came home that night with a load of groceries. Roger kicked off his boots and stared at John for a few tense moments before his expression softened. “Well, congratulations, John. This is going to be good for you.”

“I’ll be giving you half of my paycheque. Three quarters, even,” John smiled at him genuinely. Life was going so well for him, and he sincerely wanted to make up for his mistakes. “I’m still so sorry about wrecking your car. I really hope I can earn back your trust someday.”

Roger gave him a long look again, then nodded with a small smile. “Come on then, help me with the groceries, will you?”

The reviews on their newest videos were overall positive, especially since most viewers didn’t stop long enough to comment well articulated constructive criticism if it was unsatisfactory. John monitored the comments and recognized a lot of returning audience members. Those who did comment seemed to be fond of “the quiet one” and absolutely in love with “the loud as fuck one”. John would read the good comments aloud to Keith as they lay in bed together, and Keith kept accidentally falling asleep in John’s bed more and more often. 

John dug out his one starched button up and a necktie from the back of his closet to wear every morning to his new job. The other women who worked with him trained him on how to use the phones or where to stick shit in the filing cabinets. They didn’t seem to fancy John much and John didn’t think they were good looking at all. At the end of his 8 am – 12 pm shifts he was most excited to fill out his payroll form and catch the bus home to hang out with Keith.

At the end of his first week, however, John got an email notification on his phone while he took a luxuriously long coffee break in the staff room. It was from the porn site, and he was nervous at first, but instead the email brought good news. All of their collective videos so far had earned just over £100 in ad revenue, and he needed to put in a mailing address so they could send him a cheque at the end of the month. 

That day, John was more eager than usual for his shift to end. The second it hit noon, John was out the door. There was a post office he passed every morning just down the block. He set up a P.O box and paid for two months in advance. The clerk gave him the box address on a slip of yellow paper, which John kept in his wallet. On the bus ride home, John used his phone to fill out the mailing address on their account. And just like that, John and Keith were set up to get paid for making porn together. 

Keith counted nine days for the cheque to get to London from the U.S. after they got the payment email. John had his coat on and his work finished before his shift even ended every day that week, eager to rush down the street and check the P.O box for an envelope. He felt a huge wave of relief when their cheque finally arrived. John stopped by his bank right away to cash it. 

“I don’t recognize this employer,” a graying woman peered at the cheque from behind the teller’s counter. “I can’t accept this if it’s not legitimate...”

“It’s legit, I swear,” John laughed nervously, his skin starting to crawl. He didn’t want to get in trouble. He did a horrible job of bullshitting on the spot. “I, uh, sell stuff online.”

The teller shook her head. “I might make an exception just this time…”

“Thank you,” John said quickly. “Um, I might come in more often with these cheques though. I, uh, run a business. Online.” Damnit, damnit, damnit. 

“Oh, isn’t that interesting!” the teller seemed genuinely interested, forgetting the task at hand. “My nephew does that too. He makes these little wooden sculptures and sells them on the internet.”

“That’s super cool,” John deadpanned, then politely checked his watch. The woman got the hint, and started punching in numbers on her keyboard. She asked John for his bank card, then printed forms for him to sign. John got more anxious as the seconds dragged by. She seemed to take a million years counting out the money for him. 

Eventually the woman tucked the wad of bills in an envelope for him and John practically snatched it from her hands. She smiled at him. “Pleasure doing business with you –”

“See you soon, thanks so much,” John said quickly before hurrying out the door to catch a bus home. He stuffed the envelope in his inside jacket pocket, feeling guilty yet rebellious. 

“We did it!” Keith cheered when John got home and showed him the money. Keith threw his arms around John’s neck and they hugged. “Finally, we’re rich and famous!"

John kept £30 to reimburse himself for the P.O box, and he and Keith both kept a little money for themselves. When Roger came home that night, John presented him the rest of the money in the kitchen. He lied just a little. “There you go. Three quarters of my paycheck, just as I promised.”

Roger turned the heat on the stove down, letting tonight’s dinner simmer. He took the money, counting it quickly. With a small smile, he added the money to an envelope he stored in a less than secret drawer in the kitchen, and deducted the money from the tally from the bill on the fridge. Pete watched from the kitchen table as he typed a paper on his laptop, and Keith sat next to him at the table, pretending to be casual about it. 

Roger actually smiled at John. “This is good. I’m proud of you.”

Well, John would have actually been beheaded if he didn’t start paying Roger back, but he’d take the recognition any time. “Please, don’t worry about it. I’m happy to help.” Behind them, Pete rolled his eyes.

Roger must have been in a really, really good mood. He stirred with a wooden spoon in one hand and used the other to dig into his pocket. Miraculously, he pulled out his car keys and tossed them to John. “We need more milk. Also, you can fill up on petrol since you’re out.”

John and Keith exchanged an elated look. In a flash, they grabbed their coats and dashed out the door. Pete’s jaw dropped as he watched them. “Are you _kidding_ me?”

Half an hour later, John and Keith were chilling in the car in the back of a huge department store parking lot, sharing greasy chips from a local fast food joint out of a paper bag. John didn’t like the soft drink they got but it was Keith’s all time favourite so he agreed to share. 

They were extra careful to drive safely and keep Roger’s car clean. It was newly repaired and ran smoother than ever, and the inside had been vacuumed and everything. John made Keith wipe off the shoe prints on the dashboard where Keith had kicked up his legs. Keith collected all the garbage and tossed it out the window into the parking lot for someone else to deal with. 

“That reminds me,” John wiped off his hands with a napkin and reached into his inside jacket pocket. It was perfect timing, really. He had used the computers at work to burn a CD just that morning, and left it in the inside jacket pocket and only remembered it now. He took the CD out of the jewel case and slid it into the little slot above the car radio. “I made us a new playlist. For, you know. When we’re hanging out.”

“For me?” Beside him, Keith smiled. His face was lit only by the lamps around them in the parking lot. John noticed how soft the curve of his face was in the dim light. “You even burned the mixtape onto a CD, how old school...”

John tried to shrug it off. “I hope you like it.”

Inevitably, an easily recognizable poppy synth intro started, and Keith groaned theatrically. “Oh, god. How did I know it was going to be your cheesy 80’s pop love songs?”

“Did you really expect anything else?” John laughed. He reclined his seat all the way back, and Keith did too. He figured they still had half an hour before they would get suspicious back home. 

“Of course I didn’t,” Keith said quietly. They stared up at the ceiling of the car while one squeaky pop diva’s song faded into a one-hit-wonder band’s anthem, and John was lost in thought. Carefully, almost hesitantly, Keith reached over for John’s hand and squeezed the tip of his thumb. John was too nervous to look over at him, but he turned his hand to lace their fingers together. They sat quietly, enjoying the simple pleasure of holding each other’s hand for as long as they could before Roger phoned them and asked when they were finally coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but chapter 13....hold onto your hats folks.....


	13. chapter 13

“What are you thinking?” John lay on his side, staring deep into Keith’s eyes as they lay on John’s bed together, blissfully high from some pot they scored off of a friend of Pete’s.

A chilly breeze poured in from the window they left open to air the smoke out of John’s room. Keith shivered, folding his arms over his chest. He looked down at John’s lips. He opened his mouth as to say something, then closed it again. “Nothin’.”

“You’ve gotta be thinking something.”

“I’m thinking about you.”

Keith had behaving differently lately, and John probably was too. When they were alone, Keith got quiet, as if he were shy around John and unsure how to act. It only looked odder when he knew Keith acted boisterous and goofy when the others came home or they were hanging out with friends. Otherwise, Keith would sometimes clam up and hide away all day. It wasn’t like when he was in his moods, though. In fact, Keith hadn’t had a rotten mood in awhile now. John figured he had been more distracted than usual with their videos and all. When John would creep into his room after a whole day without talking to each other, they would quietly watch a movie or listen to music like normal for a bit until Keith pounced on him. Sometimes it seemed like they were either hanging out as friends or having sex like lovers, and it was impossible for anything in between. In John’s defense, it wasn’t a bad problem to have.

“What are you thinking about me, then?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

John could only hope his ability to read Keith’s mind wasn’t failing him now. But, you know – wishful thinking and all. 

One painfully slow morning at the tax office, Keith sent John a stream of dirty texts that sent him nearly insane. He begged Keith for mercy so he could get through the work day alive, and Keith responded with a rather suggestive picture that made John break out into a sweat.

He kept texting Keith with his phone under his desk, saying how much he wanted him. John ended up leaving the office a few minutes early. The woman at the desk beside him was the only one who noticed. He flashed her an apologetic smile that begged for understanding. You know how life gets sometimes!

It might have just been him, but John swore the bus was taking fucking ages to go through it’s route. He ended up getting off a stop early and walking home the rest of the way, his brain veering straight for the gutter. He fumbled with his keys and let himself in. Keith had been waiting for him, and had him pushed up against the door in an instant, the cool outside air still on John’s coat. 

They barely made it upstairs into John’s room, since John was ready to shag him in the front hallway. Keith had already set up the camera and tripod and adjusted the lighting and everything. Keith hit record and they had at each other in a pure moment of passion. Keith pulled off John’s jacket, then pushed him back onto the bed. He fumbled with untying John’s double-knotted bootlaces and they laughed, still utterly wound up. Keith climbed onto John’s lap and straddled him, arranging themselves to be filmed from the side. Keith calmed himself down enough to languidly kiss John and untie his tie, slowly pulling it off from around his neck. 

“God, you look so good,” Keith moaned into John’s mouth as he unbuttoned his shirt tantalizingly slow. “You’re, like, my sexy secretary.”

“Fuck off,” John laughed, pulling away from the kiss to slip Keith’s t-shirt up over his head. 

“And I’m just the sultry housewife, waiting all day for my husband to come home from work and ravish me,” Keith giggled, and John felt his cheeks go hot. Keith finished opening John’s shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. They both started working at each other’s belts, and once they were fully stripped down, John pinned Keith to the mattress and teased him with his fingers until Keith was squealing just like a sultry housewife would. 

After that, John sat up on the bed with his back against the wall, facing the camera. Keith sat on his lap with his back against John’s front, also facing the camera. He fucked himself on John’s cock nice and slow. John used one hand to guide Keith’s hip, and slung the other arm around Keith’s waist and stroked his cock lazily.

John had given Keith a few days on purpose to relax his muscles and let him heal a little, although Keith never complained. He certainly wasn’t complaining now. He fucked himself with shallow little thrusts, making gooey bedroom eyes at the camera, letting his lips part as he moaned softly. “Ah – ah – ah – oh god…”

John had a difficult time staying patient, especially after Keith had teased him all morning. He bit into Keith’s shoulder, drawing a hiss out of him. It was the only way John could distract himself from thinking of the picture Keith had sent him a few hours ago. 

At one point, John couldn’t hold back any longer, and he started moving his hips under Keith and fucking him quicker. Between the mattress creaking and Keith’s groaning, neither of them heard the door open downstairs. 

“You dirty thing,” John murmured into Keith’s ear lovingly. His hand travelled from Keith’s cock, up his belly and his chest, then his neck and up to his lips. Keith stuck out his tongue and John slipped two fingers into his mouth. Keith sucked them obediently, and John buried his face into Keith’s back, unable to suppress his moan.

From the bottom of the stairs, Pete shouted up to them. “John? Keith? You guys home?”

John and Keith froze, icy panic setting in the both of them. Keith gripped John’s arm, terrified. They stayed absolutely still. John cleared his throat, calling back. “Uh, yeah, I’m home. What’s up?”

“Oh, great. My last class got cancelled today, thank fuck,” Pete shouted back. Downstairs, they heard him unzip his coat, then take his shoes off. “Where’s Keith?”

John slowly drew his fingers out of Keith’s mouth, then covered Keith’s mouth with his palm. He tightened his arm around Keith’s waist, and slowly started thrusting into Keith again. He called back down to Pete. “He’s taking a nap, I think.”

They heard Pete coming upstairs. Keith squirmed, unsure of whether or not he should flee. John stroked his thumb against Keith’s bruised hip to reassure him. Pete came up behind John’s door, knocking quickly. “Can I come in?”

“Not yet,” John struggled to keep his voice steady. Keith started fucking himself again, achingly slow, but quieter than if John did all the moving. “I just got out of the shower.”

“Oh, no problem,” Pete hummed. “Yeah, Keith’s bedroom door is shut, too. He must be sleeping. Let me know when he wakes up later. I was thinking we could see a movie later or something.”

John unwound his arm enough to start stroking Keith’s cock again, as fast as he could without making any wet skin noises. Keith whimpered into his palm, and John clamped his hand down even tighter over Keith’s mouth. Keith responded enthusiastically. “Ah – yeah, a movie sounds great.”

Pete thankfully stayed oblivious. “There’s that weird looking German movie that just came out, it’s all artsy and in black and white and shit. We talked about it in my cinema class and I think it’d really impress my prof if I wrote my final paper on it, y’know?”

“Actually, I’ve never heard of it,” John improvised quickly before he lost his breath. “Can you tell me about it?” 

He could hear the smile in Pete’s voice behind the door. “Oh my god, so get this, so there’s this woman, right? And she’s fleeing the country after WWII I think, and she’s a journalist or whatever and she’s got PTSD so her memories are all fucked up? And the use of the non-linear narrative also gives us flash forwards to her daughter’s life after she goes on trial for a war crime and…”

After successfully setting Pete off on a tangent and distracting him for another five minutes or so, the two of them made the conscious, stupid, daring decision to sneakily finish right then and there. Keith’s hip movements had gone too erratic so John just kept him pinned tightly against him, stroking him with a tight grip until he felt a slick layer of sweat form on his back and smear onto John’s chest and stomach. The adrenaline rushing through both of them kept them electrified. Keith wriggled in John’s arms and his back arched suddenly. John held onto him tightly as Keith came in long spurts all over his thighs and the bed sheets. 

“And then, like, in the trailer it’s not really clear if the woman holding the gun is her or her daughter, but it wouldn’t make sense if it were her daughter but a lot of forums online are making predictions that she follows in her mother’s footsteps to kill Nazis or whatever after they murdered her dad, and I swear I always cry at these types of films but I’m so excited to see it because it’s getting a lot of Oscar buzz too…”

John took his hand off of Keith’s mouth and let him catch his breath. He eased Keith off of him, and silently motioned to him to get on his hands and knees in front of him. John peeled the nasty condom off and stroked himself to his finish, biting on his knuckle to keep himself quiet. Keith arched his back and wiggled his ass in the air. John struggled to keep his breathing steady, and he had to cover his own mouth as he came all over Keith’s ass and watched it dribble down his back. 

Outside, Pete wouldn’t shut up, and for once they were grateful. John and Keith both gave a goofy thumbs-up to the camera, joking with their future audience with the pride of pulling off such a risky stunt. Keith stood up and waddled over to stop the recording. Naked and sticky, he crawled back into John’s arms and kissed him, suddenly desperate and needy. John held him close and stroked his hair. He wrapped his arms around him to keep Keith warm. 

The first moment Pete stopped talking enough to fit a sentence in, John called out to him. “That sounds great, Pete. I’m really excited to see the movie with you. I’ll see you downstairs.”

“Oh, okay,” Pete said simply. “See you in a bit.” 

John and Keith waited until he heard Pete go all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen for a snack before they both burst into laughter of triumph and relief.

After cleaning up and sneaking back downstairs, John and Keith acted casual around each other while Pete remained oblivious. They took the tube out to some independent cinema that showed the infamous German art film. John got Pete to sit between them at the theatre or else he’d definitely slip up in public and try to touch Keith. The film was actually pretty interesting, but John loved Keith’s ridiculous interpretations he pulled out of nowhere just to annoy Pete on the ride home. 

“Don’t you see?” Keith cried. “She ordered the lobster at the restaurant because lobsters are trapped in cages, right? The lobster represents women and the cage represents sexism in the journalism industry. She is _trapped_ by the bounds of misogyny, hence the elastic bands on the lobster’s claws. The melted butter represents her hopes and dreams melting away into something easily digestible so her writing can be easily consumed without being meaningful –”

“Keith, that doesn’t make any sense, you can’t just make up random shit, I’m the one taking Intro to Cinema, I can analyze the film better than you –” Pete was so frustrated his voice had gone all high and squeaky. Keith was winding him up as much as possible. People on the subway car were staring. John sat back and laughed, slowly falling in love. 

John and Keith edited the video the next morning over breakfast. They loved the thrill of being interrupted like that, and the sneaking around after was hot as hell. John loved their passionate fumbling and Keith’s silly but sexy attempts at dirty talk at the beginning of the recording, but they shaved that part off and focused on the more exciting part after. They called it “The Sexorcist” and uploaded it online later that morning. For weeks after, people debated in the comments if that part with “the annoying roommate” was scripted or not. Most agreed that it was too genuine to have been pre-planned. It was their video with the most views for the longest time. 

Things were still exciting at home, and just as John was starting to fall into a comforting routine of work, sex, and money, it inevitably changed all over again. It was also his last day as a free man. Keith was across town meeting up with an old friend, and John didn’t really have a reason to protest his absence even though he really wanted to. Keith would probably be back by nighttime, so John made plans anyways to look busy as well. He cycled through his modest contact list on his phone, asking a few close mates if they wanted to do anything that night. It wasn’t often that he was the one asking to hang out. He had Keith to satisfy him, always at arm’s reach. 

An old school friend named Aaron came through and was really happy to catch up with John. They met at a pub halfway between both their houses. Aaron was looking good, always clean and polished. While he talked about his new promotion and his girlfriend who he was thinking of proposing to, John wondered if any of his older friends knew that he was bi. He knew he didn’t blatantly come off as a tart like Pete or anything. Out of habit he consciously repressed stuff, sure. But he had always been the same, just like when he and Aaron were back in school together. He didn’t have to tell anyone if he didn’t want to. It wasn’t Aaron’s business. Yet John did have a right to tell people if he wanted to. He didn’t have anything to hide, and lately he was really getting comfortable with it. 

A few pints later, the conversation had finally turned over to John. Frustratingly, all John felt like talking about was Keith. John talked about work at the tax office instead. Hell, telling his friends about his stint in the porn business would be funny and the story would go down in history, making him a legend among his friend group. But now didn’t seem to be the time either. No girlfriend and a part time job made John sound pretty boring. “Actually, come to think of it, I saw this really interesting German film the other day…”

Hanging out in pubs and chatting wasn’t as exciting as he usually liked. Aaron even quit smoking a few years ago, so he didn’t want to do that either. John convinced him to come along to a nearby club to go dancing and drink something harder than beer. On the walk over they talked about John’s band and their mutual friends, and that seemed to exhaust all their conversation topics for the night. Thankfully, Aaron decided to let loose and do shots with him, getting them properly fucked up. The music was too loud to talk over. They found some nice girls to dance with, even though Aaron proudly announced he had a girlfriend he was going to propose to soon and hovered around John for safety. 

John, Aaron, and some girls who clung to them did some more shots out of pure boredom, and John finally felt himself slipping out of control. This was usually the part that he looked forward to the most, except he missed Keith when he wasn’t there. So, he texted him that. His phone buzzed a few minutes later but he couldn’t focus on the words. Soon enough, the music got too loud and Aaron was smiling and hugging him goodbye outside the club, and John really missed the feeling of a small body like his being pressed against him. He made some barely conscious promise to hang out again soon and something about being a groomsman when Aaron finally proposed to his girlfriend. 

John squinted at the map on his phone to orient himself, then walked a few blocks over to find a tube station. It took him a minute to notice that a girl was walking with him. He squinted at her too, and he was pretty sure that she was hanging around him all night. John certainly did remember that she was the second prettiest of all her friends. Silently, she wound her arm through John’s. They went down to the tube together and she followed John all the way home.

John was a bit too drunk, but his body knew the motions after countless nights just like this. He brought the girl into their house, and pressed her up against the wall. He slipped a hand up her dress. She moved against him, and made noises. She was too tall, much taller than Keith. But he and Keith didn’t necessarily belong to each other just because John wanted it that way.

He took the strange girl’s hand and lead her upstairs, holding her steady as she teetered in her heels. He brought her into his bedroom, keeping the lights off. She slipped off her shoes and started tugging at his shirt. He pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of the unfamiliar body, pinning her down like Keith liked. He really wanted Keith. But a wet mouth was a wet mouth. She would do the trick for now. 

John pulled at the zipper at the back of her dress and struggled with getting it off of her. All the alcohol was making him sloppy and uncoordinated. Light poured in behind him as his door opened. Bleary eyed, John and the girl looked over as Keith slipped into John’s room and shut the door again behind him, although John thought it was too good to be true, like a divine intervention. All his wishes were somehow being fulfilled. 

Keith crept around in the dark, and appeared beside John’s bed to turn the lamp on. Keith looked gorgeous, and he was giving John a look that made his stomach flip.

John ignored the girl, pushing her to the side. He tried to say words but he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming it or not. “What are you doing here?”

It looked like Keith was moving in slow motion. He slipped off his shirt and crawled onto the bed with him. The girl threw her arms around him, kissing Keith sloppily. Keith placed a hand on John’s thigh. John felt himself floating closer to Keith. Keith’s voice was low and raspy as he murmured into his ear. “We share everything, John. Remember?”

Four hands roamed all over John, undressing him here and stimulating him there. He let out a happy sigh and gave himself over to the temptation in the darkness of his room, dream or not. He felt Keith’s mouth and the girl’s long hair. His tongue travelled over a nipple, a collarbone. He licked a breast, a cock. He rolled a condom on. His fingers were in someone. He vaguely registered fucking one of them, then the other one. Someone moaned, another one kept them all quiet. They giggled. The girl wound her legs around John and John reached out into the darkness until he found Keith. Keith was the one orchestrating all the fun. He felt Keith’s eyelashes brush against the skin of his neck, then lower. Two mouths were on John’s cock, and he was coming, coming, coming…

John woke up with stiff muscles and a splitting headache. His bed was empty, but there was unmistakable proof around him that it hadn’t been a dream. Guilt weighed on his chest, threatening to break his ribs. John stumbled out of bed, panic gripping at his heart. He found boxers and slipped them on, they might not even have been his. He dashed across the hallway to Keith’s bedroom, bursting in. Keith was at his desk with his laptop, safe and sound. He smiled at John and relief flooded him. John crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of Keith, resting his cheek against Keith’s thigh. “Forgive me.”

Keith combed through John’s hair soothingly. “I had fun. Thank you for bringing her home for us.” John looked up at him, and Keith’s expression was indecipherable. “I love you, John. You’re all mine, all mine.” They met halfway, and Keith kissed John before he could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 14 will take a few days longer because i only have about half of it written so far :O


	14. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to get the ball rolling again so i can finish this sucker off! terribly sorry for such a long delay!

For the next few weeks, John tiptoed over thin ice into unchartered territory. He didn’t know what he was getting himself into – it wasn’t physical, it wasn’t spoken of, and it might just be in his own head, but things had changed between him and Keith yet again. They could still hang out and make the videos like they usually did, but now things felt bigger, and more…real. 

At first, it was a bit like when you first start dating someone new. They were sweetly awkward around each other, which quickly became tedious to John. Keith still woke him up in the middle of the night to quietly ask if he could sleep in John’s bed, and John would have preferred if Keith just joined him earlier in the night when they were both getting ready to sleep in the first place. Keith even tried to hold his hand around the house when Roger and Pete were nearby and could easily see them, which freaked John out. He’d pull his hand away but feel bad when they laughed it off awkwardly. To make up for it, he let Keith hold his hand when they went out to the mall or when they walked home from the bar after a night out with friends. On principle they always avoided talking about serious things around each other, so John couldn’t even ask what the hell was going on. Was it implied that they were exclusive? Was it going to be romantic too? John came to realize he was kind of hoping for some idealized relationship but things with Keith would never be that easy, and god, if this screwed up their friendship, he’d never forgive himself.

So, like they always did, they avoided their problems upfront. And when things got weird, they got drunk and fucked, because that was the new normal. 

John, always the opportunist, was reading through his junk mail at work out of sheer boredom and discovered that the porn website they used was holding a contest for the best amateur video. It was just another way for the website to generate publicity, but John figured it could be fun if they entered anyways.

“Ten thousand pounds?” Keith shouted over the noise of the vaguely shitty cookie cutter hipster-ass fucking indie folk band performing at their local pub that night. “Fuck, we gotta win this.”

John finished his pint of beer and pushed his glass to the side. “That would be enough to cover the rest of what we owe to Roger, plus a ridiculous amount left over for us to blow on something stupid and fun.”

“What do we have to do to win?” Keith leaned in as close as possible so they could hear each other, but the audio mixing on the band was so bad that John could barely hear him. Plus, he didn’t want to hear another poorly written love song about falling in love with your best friend, so he and Keith paid and left promptly before the bearded douchebag with Buddy Holly glasses started singing again.

“We just have to get the highest number of votes, so we’d have to market ourselves really well more than anything,” John answered as they walked outside, huddling close together in the chilly night air.

“Let’s do something ridiculous that’ll get everyone’s attention,” Keith said, which was a phrase he has said verbatim his whole life long. “When it comes to fan favourite stuff, people appreciate something funny above talent.”

“So, we win their hearts with some humor, and then win their vote by doing something really sexy,” John concluded, and they both agreed on it. For further emphasis, Keith shyly reached over to hold John’s hand while they walked the last stretch home. 

“What if we try something super kinky?” Keith suggested a few days later while they were out for lunch, in public, with a ton of people around them, which was not the ideal place to be talking about sex or porn. 

“Do we have to talk about this now?” John whispered across the table they were sharing urgently. 

“Fine, fine, sorry,” Keith brought his voice down to an equal whisper. “But we’ve only done super vanilla stuff so far, I’m thinking we could, you know, spice it up for this special occasion.”

John furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ve kept it vanilla because I thought you liked it vanilla! You never suggested anything else.”

“I thought _you_ liked it vanilla!”

“Who the fuck do you think I am?”

One night in John’s room, they were doing research for what was hot on the porn market as of late. They skimmed through the highest rated videos and took notes relating to video length, editing styles, placement of the climax(es) in the video, dialogue, reactions and various noises, optional toys or tools used, genre of kink, levels of intensity, audience reception…after a few hours, John had enough data compiled to write a PhD dissertation on gay porn. 

John also tried to subtly side glance at Keith while they watched the videos to see what he seemed to particularly like, but everything was always ambiguous with Keith. Plus, he got hard when John simply put a hand on his thigh. But that didn’t stop John from being worried that he was boring Keith when they had sex, and maybe he was just over acting for the camera…

“John,” Keith groaned, not out of pleasure but out of boredom after all. “Put the notebook away. This is horribly absurd.”

John, who had sexily brought a notebook and a few pens and his reading glasses to bed with them, frowned. “If we’re going to whore ourselves out for a potential cash prize, I want to make sure we win strategically.”

“We’ll be fine,” Keith whined. He took John’s stationary and tossed it to the floor beside his bed. “I think I’ve watched enough porn for one night. All of us gays sound the same after awhile.”

John humored him, and discarded his glasses on his bedside table. Keith snuck a hand down John’s pyjama trousers as John pushed his laptop aside with his foot, leaving a video of a man in a dress getting gangbanged to run in the background. “So you’ve made the discovery, then? Are you actually gay? Or bi? Or is it just for me?”

“Why are you so damn curious?” Keith tried to distract John by stroking him steadily under the blankets.

John leaned in and kissed Keith, then slowly dragged his teeth along Keith’s bottom lip. “I want to know if I should be jealous, if there’ll be competition.”

“Are you fucking stupid?” Something had changed in Keith’s voice. He should have been joking. “You’ve had me since day one.”

“Okay, okay,” John couldn’t look Keith in the eye. He always got freaked out when Keith got all serious. “I just wanted to clarify, since we’re…well, you know….”

“Since we’re what?”

“Nothing. Nevermind.”

“John.”

“I said nothing.”

“Are you trying to imply that you want –”

“Kiss me.” They kissed. John reached over to turn off the lamp. Keith crawled on top of him. 

Keith was giving him a delightfully rough handjob when he pulled his tongue out of John’s throat abruptly. “The next time we – for the video – let’s skip the condoms – I want you – all of you –”

“Keith –”

“I mean it, I’m okay with it –”

“Keith, I’m gonna –” John grabbed desperately at Keith’s thigh as Keith finished him off. John spilled sloppily all over Keith’s hands and their pyjamas, and he fumbled around for a tissue to clean up. 

“So, can we?” Keith asked quietly as John wiped up his cum. Keith got off of his lap and lay down beside him again, curling in close. 

John tossed the tissue aside to be dealt with later, and he let his hands roam comfortably all over Keith as he prepared to return the favour. “As long as you let me be an arse about it and make us get a check up first.”

In the pitch black of John’s room, he could sense Keith rolling his eyes. “Alright, fair enough. Although when you think of all the blowjobs I’ve already given you, it doesn’t make sense to –”

“I know, I know, but I want to feel responsible and all that,” John murmured some excuses before kissing Keith deeply, feeling the sudden urge to hold him closer. Then, a joke to ease the tension: “We’re both really big sluts, after all…”

In a few minutes he had Keith panting in his ear as they kept themselves hushed so no one else in the house would hear. Keith grabbed John’s free hand and squeezed the tip of his thumb. “There’s – fuck – there hasn’t been anyone since you, you know.”

“Oh, Keith,” was all he could say in reply.

Keith came too, burying his face in the crook of John’s neck, hoarsely whispering ‘I love you’ like he always did, and they held each other tightly while they lay awake in the silence of the dead of night. 

So they both made an appointment for a regular check up at a clinic. It was all fine and good. They were totally doing the right thing. And maybe this would ease one of many things on John’s worried mind. He’s done a lot of dumb shit when he was drunk, even just recently with that sketchy girl from yet another sketchy club.  
John was called in first, and he left Keith behind in the waiting room to watch the news on the TV they had set up.

“So, what brings you here today?” A friendly looking doctor came in after a long wait in the cold, sterile empty office. He was past middle aged and almost all grey, and incredibly average looking. 

Something about his demeanour made John comfortable enough to go ahead with the speech he rehearsed. “I’m here for a _sexual health_ examination.”

“Got it,” the doctor said, and sat at his desk to type some notes on his laptop. Then, he began the most awkward interrogation John had ever been through. “Can you describe your last sexual experience, and if contraception was used.”

“Oh god,” The worst past was that John was having trouble keeping track. “Um, there’s a lot. Like, all the types you could think of. With the same person. Except for once with a third person. And then before that with like, a lot of people. Mainly just one night stands. But everyone does that, it’s normal. And um. Contraceptions, yeah, at the start. Then I’d take it off to…you know. Yeah. So sorta. Mostly. But you never know these days.”

The doctor ignored his desperate attempts to defend himself, and input all the information. “So you’re with one steady partner now?”

“Yeah, and I want to know if it’s safe to…y’know.”

“I understand, don’t worry,” the doctor typed some more stuff in. “Did you come here with your partner?”

John scratched the side of his nose. Partner, if they were being technical. Business partner? Co-star? Friend was an understatement, but it’s not like they were boyfriends or anything. “Yeah.”

“Do you take drugs injected by needles?”

“Nope.” Anything he wanted could be smoked or snorted.

“Have you dealt with needles anywhere other than at a professional medical site, like tattoos or piercings?”

“Nope.” Not his thing.

“And have you ever been in a position where you have paid or been paid for sex?”

“What?”

The doctor looked up at him apologetically. “It’s just part of the required questionnaire, your information is confidential. I only ask because there’s the potential – “

It just got sketchier once John realized he could say yes, he was being paid for sex, but not really, but technically he was, so what did that make him? “Nope, next question.”

Then came the blood test, which John tried to play off casually, but the idea of someone else stealing his blood was kind of freaky. And the needle hurt whether he wanted to admit it or not. Inevitably he had to drop his trousers so the doctor could take a peek, and John wished he could be an exhibitionist like Keith so it wasn’t so damn weird. He was swabbed everywhere possible, then the doctor took all of his most private information along with him, and John was free to go. 

He waited for Keith in the waiting room, idly browsing his phone. After forever, Keith came out of a room down the hall, amicably laughing with the doctor. He was always comfortable cracking jokes with strangers. Keith was charming with the receptionists at the front desk, using their names like they had been friends forever when he thanked them. Finally Keith turned to John, and his jovial expression quickly fell to a serious one. He jerked his head towards the door, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and left the office. John grabbed his coat quickly and rushed out to meet him.

Keith stood by the door, avoiding John’s eye. John put his coat on quickly, huddling in close to him. “Keith? What is it?”

Keith swallowed, his eyes downcast. He shook his head. 

John felt his heart sink. “Oh god, Keith, what happened?”

Keith cleared his throat, but his voice was still wobbly. “They just told me. I’ve got dick cancer. They’re gonna have to chop my knob and balls off immediately. My porn career is over.”

John punched Keith in the arm as hard as he could. “You’re a bastard! I hate you.” Keith pressed up against the wall and laughed so hard he snorted. John needed a moment to regain himself after he nearly watched his life flash before his eyes. “I don’t hate you. But you’re the worst. You scared me!”

“I’m sorry, sort of,” Keith wiped an actual tear from his eye. “I thought of that one in the waiting room, I couldn’t resist.” To apologize, he held John’s hand while they walked down the street to catch the bus back home.

By some unusually miraculous stroke of luck, John and Keith had somehow avoided getting infected despite all the people they’ve slept with in their young twenty years of life. God help them when their band actually got popular and obsessive fans came flocking. 

And finally, just a day later, all their plans came together. Keith was sitting on John’s bed one morning, watching John get dressed for work like a classy, reverse striptease. John humored him a bit and tried to make it as sexy as possible, which required some imagination. He did know that Keith enjoyed clothes and dressing up.

“I think I’ve decided what I want to do for the video,” Keith murmured, cautious not to be too loud when Pete was sleeping in the next room. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” John asked as he put on his watch, leaning against his desk. 

Keith cracked a grin. “I’m not telling.”

“Come on, gimme a hint,” John smiled, crossing the room to sit on the foot of the bed. 

Keith shook his head, being an arse with all his games. “No clues. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy it.”

“How do I know I’m gonna like it?”

“I know you,” Keith assured him, and John smiled without realizing it. 

“Did we see it in one of the videos the other day?”

“Uh huh,” Keith was playing coy now. “I just need to...pick up a few things first.”

One idea jumped to another in John’s mind. There was always something he wanted to try on Keith, what were the odds that he might guess it? Despite all that, the thrill of not knowing what was going to be done to him sent excitement through John. He smiled at Keith, and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. “Here. Take my card.”

Something hotter than delight flickered in Keith’s eyes. He slowly reached out to take it with a devilish grin. “Thank you, John.” Keith hesitated a moment, caught up in mixed moment of affection and tension. Finally, Keith leaned in and kissed John on the cheek, still playing coy, before John caught him and gave him a proper kiss, deep and loving. When they pulled away, Keith was giddy and smiling like an idiot. He stood up and quickly left John’s room with a wink to go orchestrate this huge surprise. John sat back on his bed with his arms behind his head, equally self satisfied and thrilled by the sexy interaction. There was definitely no mistaking the tight, eager feeling in his chest that was warning John that this was moving further past an affectionate crush on his best friend and into the land of no return, and John made the decision on a whim to let it happen, because he’d be damned if he said he never felt –

His door opened, and Keith popped his head in John’s room again. “Hi, uh, sorry to ruin that really sexy moment, but I don’t know your pin number.”

John sat up. “0823. It’s…uh, it’s your birthday.”

Keith stood in the doorway and blinked. His face softened into one of melty, gooey love. “You chose my birthday as your debit card pin?”

John’s face went hot. He never had to admit it out loud before, but his affectionate choice made just as much sense now as when he chose it a few years ago. He cleared his throat quickly. “Well, it would be stupid if I used my own birthday, wouldn’t it?”

Keith’s mouth slowly turned up into a lethal grin, and at that moment, the exact same thought flashed in both of their minds.


	15. chapter 15

Keith had been making his surprise as secretive as possible – he came home after John did, smuggling in shopping bags from stores John didn’t recognize to hide up in his room. No matter how often John begged for a hint, Keith wouldn’t budge. While Keith was in the shower one night, John tried to find what he had bought, but Keith had hidden things too well.

They had to wait until Monday to film, and the weekend was so rainy and dreary that everyone stayed home and John and Keith had no privacy. Once more, they struggled to pass the time until they could make another video, and suffered through lazy days of watching TV in the basement with Roger and Pete. John and Keith went out with friends on Saturday night to get drinks, and John started getting worried.

“What have you two been up to lately?” An old school friend wiggled his eyebrows at them across their table at the back of the pub. “We never see you two around anymore.”

John tried to shrug it off. “I’ve been busy. I got a job at the fucking tax office, can you believe I wear a tie to work every day now?”

“That’s not very rock and roll of you,” another friend teased. 

“Don’t knock it, my girlfriend loves when I’ve got a tie on. She thinks getting all formal is sexy,” the old school friend defended John to the others.

John had an awful feeling that Keith was going to pipe up and joke about what they were doing, or even tell their group that they were having sex just to get some laughs, so John distracted them all with tales of their band rehearsals, and their next gig coming up. 

Even on Sunday, Pete made an offhand comment just like their friends did while they were all making dinner together. 

“It is rather suspicious, isn’t it?” Roger teased as he checked on the food in the oven. “You two haven’t gotten into any trouble at all, John’s got a job, you stay in your rooms quietly all night. What’s gotten into you?”

“We’ve reformed,” Keith joked right back. “I spend all day reading to orphans and making soup for the blind.”

“I’m pretty sure blind people can toss stuff in a pot and boil it,” Pete adamantly defended the blind community. 

“Yeah, but would you want a blind person to chop onions and shit with a giant knife? All on their own? How could you be so heartless?” Keith demanded, and he and Pete started laughing. 

“I think what’s most surprising is that you don’t even go to parties or bring home girls anymore,” Roger kept prodding just to tease them, and he was blissfully unaware at how obvious the whole situation was.

“Isn’t it great? The house is quiet every night, I can actually get some sleep,” Pete added. 

“You’re _welcome_ ,” Keith said. John pretended to be utterly captivated with typing on his laptop to hide his reddening cheeks. If their friends didn’t have any suspicions about the two of them now, how long until it all caved in and everyone knew? Everything would get all weird after. It felt like a ticking time bomb.

On Monday morning, Pete hadn’t even finished getting ready for class in the room next to them when John and Keith started preparing for the shoot. They planned to do multiple takes this time, somehow trusting themselves enough to pull away and resume in a different position, or on another piece of furniture. John took a shower first, and shaved and trimmed everywhere. Keith locked himself in the bathroom afterwards with a whole bag of mysterious things just as Pete left the house. They were home alone, the front door was locked, and they were safe to make their winning video.

As per Keith’s ironically timed request, John put on his white dress shirt and a black tie like he normally would for work, but he also went commando for a bit more fluidity on camera, just like the real porn stars did. He waited around idly, and realized Keith was taking a suspiciously long time. He went over to knock on the bathroom door. “You okay in there?”

“I’m almost ready,” Keith called back. “Go back to your room.” John chuckled and followed his orders, closing the bedroom doors behind him. A moment later, Keith appeared on the other side of the door. “Alright, John. Start recording.”

John went up to the tripod and hit record, then sat on the bed again. “It’s on, go ahead.” He folded his hands in his lap, and already felt a thrill running through him. He couldn’t begin to imagine what Keith was planning for him. 

Slowly, the doorknob turned, and John’s heartbeat picked up. The door inched open. A black high heeled shoe stepped in, followed by a stockinged leg. John’s eyes followed up his other leg, up his slim thigh all the way to the short, heavenly tight black dress that Keith was wearing as he entered the room. Long, silky gloves up to his elbows. Higher up, John noticed even a bit of red lipstick and…no stranger to theatricality, Keith had even put on a black curly wig. The fact that he was sitting there watching his best friend in complete drag just for him, and the outfit was oddly sexy, but the wig was just the icing on the cake. Keith struck a half serious pose in the doorway, and John couldn’t help but chuckle, full of giddy anticipation and awe at the whole thing. 

Keith’s face fell immediately. “You don’t like it.”

“No, no, oh my god,” John couldn’t stop giggling. It was just too great. “Keith, it’s fucking sexy.”

“Stop laughing!” Keith protested, genuinely getting upset. 

“God, I’m sorry,” John stood up quickly and stopped the recording, and deleted it right away because he didn’t want Keith’s disappointment to exist on video forever. He went up to Keith and took his hands, giving one a kiss over the silky glove. “You actually look really good. I just didn’t expect the wig. You gotta admit, that’s really funny.”

Keith huffed, pushing the fake hair out of his face dramatically, and John was relieved that he was joking around again. “Well? Is the rest of it good?”

“It’s really good,” John gave him a kiss to apologize, then kissed his cheek, and slowly down his neck. “Really, really fucking good…”

“Good,” Keith pushed John away so he could look him in the eyes. “I’m still wearing the wig, though. You better not pull it off by accident.”

John grinned. “Alright, alright. Now stop worrying.”

Keith was clearly in a bossy mood, which was even hotter to John. Keith instructed him to sit down again, then he started another recording. Keith planned to enter on camera so the audience could be just as surprised as John was. John sat back again, ready to react properly on camera. Keith made his grand entrance again, clearly rehearsed, and John briefly contemplated how they got here in the first place. He felt a wave of affection for his best friend all over again. There was something so sexy in his poise and newfound elegance as Keith truly embodied the role of a woman – or a woman-type, if you will. Even the way he dressed, just for John, was so deliciously scandalous. He couldn’t wait to unwrap Keith even further to see just how far he went with the costume. 

The newest playlist John had made for Keith played softly from across the room, filled with songs he knew the both of them found sexy. For the first time, Keith took complete control. He pushed John back onto the mattress and crawled on top of him. Keith straddled his hips and started rocking against his hips in a steady rhythm. The combination of John’s jeans rubbing against Keith’s thin pantyhose was a whole new kind of ecstasy. John’s mouth fell open as he started to pant. Keith noticed this and grabbed hold of John’s necktie, wrapping it around his fist once so he could yank John up by the tie, bringing them almost eye to eye. It tightened against John’s throat, and the way Keith was staring him down sent a rippled of pleasure through him. Keith indulged him in a rough, open-mouthed kiss and their teeth smashed together as Keith kept rocking against him. John grabbed onto Keith desperately, and when he ran his hands over Keith’s back, he could feel the outline of a bra under his dress. Oh, this was going to be quite fun.

When Keith had had enough of snogging, he slowly let John’s tie go and eased off of his lap. He crossed the room and turned off the recording, then repositioned the tripod away from the bed and angled down to the floor. He hit record again, then stood by the desk with his hands on his hips. He nodded to the spot on the floor in front of him. “On your knees.”

Utterly transfixed, John got off the bed and dropped to his knees in front of Keith. He bowed down even lower, daring to kiss the tip of Keith’s high heeled shoe, then his stockinged foot, then his ankle, and up his slender calf. He brushed his lips up along the side of Keith’s knee and up the inside of his thigh. That made Keith’s breath hitch, so John eased his way up higher, following the warmth higher between his legs. By the time John had pushed the bottom of the dress up to Keith’s hips, the outline of Keith’s hardness was straining against the stockings and the women’s panties he had on underneath, and John was practically drooling. He ran his tongue along the plump outline until Keith hooked his thumbs onto the waistband of the stockings and tugged them down enough to release himself and give John access. 

John behaved quite greedily, licking his thick length enthusiastically and moaning before he could show off his proud deepthroating skills for everyone. Finally he understood the desire to be so naughty on camera. Keith leaned back against the desk to steady himself as John teased him, slowly swallowing him a small fraction at a time. John pinned Keith’s narrow hips back against the desk and sucked down Keith’s (admittedly modest) length until his nose was pressing into Keith’s pubic hair. John was enjoying himself too much, and as he was bobbing enthusiastically on and off of Keith’s cock, he accidentally hit his reflex and gagged. It was a bit embarrassing, but John knew some people got off on that, anyways. Keith must have noticed the embarrassed flush on John’s cheeks because he smirked, and the naughty thing grabbed the back of John’s head and thrust in and out of his mouth mercilessly, making John gag over and over again, spit and precum dripping all down John’s chin. Something in the total switch of their dynamic just turned John on even more. When Keith got bored yet again, he grabbed John’s hair and yanked his mouth off. John fell back onto his heels, and was so delightfully hard that he was straining through his jeans.

Keith reached over to the tripod and turned off the recording, then immediately knelt down in front of John. “Are you okay? Was that too much?”

John was about to wipe off his mouth, but decided against it. He noticed both of them were incredibly turned on and out of breath. “Keith, this is so…” he was panting, out of breath and out of words. “God, you’re fucking great.”

Keith gave him a relieved smile, and leaned in to kiss him deeply. Keith extended a hand and helped John up, and they went to the bed again for a bit of comfort. They were sinking into their regular routine which was now making John swell with affection for Keith, which he didn’t mind so much nowadays. They needed to keep themselves at bay so they could last as long as possible. This part was natural to them now – Keith could relax and let himself be vulnerable in front of John, while John tenderly worked him open with lubed fingers. Keith gave his trust to John and John cherished it, working patiently and lovingly when he knew Keith was off guard in a defenseless position. John already accounted for the fact that Keith was likely insecure for doing something as bold as dressing up in full drag for John as well as everyone on the planet who watched them, so he dropped his head and whispered cooing affections into Keith’s ear, full of the romantic poetry he knew Keith liked. Keith returned the favour by clutching onto John and writhing in pleasure under him, showing John that he was wanted, needed, and loved. And that’s how they worked. 

When they both agreed they were ready, Keith moved the tripod again and adjusted the height. John was about to go into his bedside drawer for the box of condoms, then hesitantly stopped. This was the real thing. In his gut this made him anxious, but they both had certificates from the doctor to prove their clean bill of health. He really didn’t have anything to worry about, yet he worried anyways.

“Don’t worry luv, I’m on birth control,” Keith drawled foppishly. John looked up at him, dress half up, stockings down his thighs and cock hanging out. It was so ridiculous that the ridiculousness of the situation wasn’t even ridiculous at all. John snorted instead. Then, he let loose and laughed all his tension away. With that mischievous glimmer in his eye, Keith dissolved into laughter too. It was an easy realization for John to sink in to; the two of them would be okay. They always would. 

As the laughter subsided naturally, John walked up to Keith and hit record. Keith pulled John closer by his belt loops. They kissed again deeply, and Keith gave John a bit of relief by palming over his bulge with the silky gloves. John held Keith’s small body against him until friction through his jeans wasn’t enough. John pulled back and opened his jeans, finally letting his achingly hard cock spring out. He placed his hands on Keith’s hips and turned him around, pushing him down roughly onto the desk. John tugged Keith’s stockings down to his knees, then the matching black panties. He lifted Keith’s dress up to expose his ass for everyone to see. John slid his middle finger into Keith again to ensure Keith was still relaxed and loosened enough. The lube was still inside him, and Keith was already pushing back onto his finger.

John gripped Keith’s hips firmly, reminding him that no matter how bossy Keith was, John would always end up taking him like this. John took his cock and lined it up. His voice had sunken gruffly. “Look at me.”

Keith twisted enough to look back at John over his shoulder. John locked eyes with Keith’s soft brown ones as he pulled Keith’s hips back onto John’s cock and he sunk inside in one smooth motion. Keith’s mouth fell open helplessly. He grappled for words but none came. John had fallen completely silent too as his breath was taken from him. Their first time experiencing the sensation of hot skin directly on skin sent John into a dizzying frenzy. Thankfully, Keith seemed to be just as enthralled as he was. John’s legs turned to jelly, but somehow he was able to start moving his hips and slowly drawing in and out of Keith. They were filming from the side instead of head on this time, which allowed John more space to show off. Right away Keith got impatient and wanted more, so John gave him more. He picked up his pace, surprising Keith yet again. He made noises resembling curse words as John got rougher and rougher with him. With the curly wig, it looked like John was fucking any sort of average woman from behind, eager to drop her knickers for him when passion called, but it was Keith under all those layers of clothes. It was Keith who got off on dressing like a whore like that, and it was John who got to enjoy ruining his primping like that. For a bit, John folded himself over Keith and snuck his hands under Keith’s chest, running his hands over the cups of his bra and squeezing them roughly. He fucked Keith ruthlessly until he felt Keith’s muscles tighten around him. Keith groaned, deep and luxurious. 

“God yes, daddy, you feel so good…” Keith cried out in a porny voice, and John knew he was playing the part for the camera, but even still he had to pull out abruptly before he nearly came right then and there. Keith protested with a whine, but looked over his shoulder to see how distraught he had made John. He gave him an evil grin.

“You fucking bastard,” Keith groaned. John had his head tipped back, desperate to catch his breath and recover from nearly losing it. “I want more, give me more.”

“Learn some manners,” John panted, trying desperately to regain some of his dominance. He swatted Keith’s arse to give him a warning, but also as a sort of reward for how well he indulged John in the things he could never admit that he liked. He knelt down to kiss the flash of colour on his pale skin before it went away. Then, he couldn’t resist inching over to lick along the curve of Keith’s arse, then cheekily slipped his tongue into the gaping hole he left. Keith yelped.

“Pervert!” he scolded, which just made him even sexier. John pulled his mouth away just as Keith turned back to backhand him – not hard enough to hurt or even sting, but enough to reclaim the position of power Keith started out with. John looked up at Keith with a devilish grin, his cock twitching. That was all he needed to finish them off. 

John hastily turned the tripod back to face the bed, not caring at this point if the framing was good enough. He scooped Keith up and carried him back to the bed and dropped him onto the mattress. John wrestled the stockings and panties off of Keith, only pausing to put his high heels on again after because it was outrageously sexy. He shamelessly manhandled Keith as he unzipped the back of his dress and pulled the straps off his shoulders, and tugged the dress down and off of him so he wouldn’t disrupt the beloved wig. Keith was vocal with his delight, his face flushed beautifully like always. 

John knelt on the bed and Keith climbed onto his lap, slipping John’s cock inside of him eagerly. In a beautiful moment of unplanned choreography, Keith practically melted with the pleasure of having cock in him again and lay down backwards slowly on the mattress, back arching, purely submissive and ready to be finished off. John grabbed his hips and started fucking him again, being the one person to keep Keith’s wildness anchored down in perfect rhythm. John snapped his hips sharply, and Keith readjusted his legs to rest against John’s shoulders, and John reached down to grab one of the cups on Keith’s bra. John fucked him so hard that one of Keith’s shoes fell off. John was in the perfect position to hit Keith’s prostate with each thrust until Keith was sobbing out with pleasure, and neither of them could hold on any longer. 

John buried himself as deep into Keith as he could and came hard, his voice low and guttural. “God, I fucking lo – oh, Jesus…”

Keith wriggled against him until John had enough energy to pull out of him, utterly spent. For their last trick, Keith repositioned the tripod one last time and angled it downwards. John knelt on the floor in front of Keith again. Keith loosened John’s necktie and fumbled to unbutton his nice work shirt, opening it up to show John’s bare chest. With the high heeled shoe that didn’t fall off, Keith pushed against John’s chest until he was laying back down on the floor. Keith kept him anchored down like that, the sharp heel imprinting into John’s chest and making him groan. For the added effect, John gave a bit of a struggle and tried to sit up again just so Keith could push him down harder. John didn’t know he found that sort of thing sexy until now. 

Keith stood over him and started stroking himself. “You’ve been so good to me, darling. I love you.” Keith smiled down at him sweetly. John felt yet another rush of pure, pleasurable heat rush through him. Keith started moaning, falling into his own personal ecstasy like when he did the videos on his own. Somehow he made himself sound feminine when he worked himself into soft sighs as he finally let himself release. He came with a deep groan, aiming down so his cum splattered onto John’s face in an act of charity. 

An air of silence hung between them as they both regained themselves, still recoiling in post-orgasm bliss and in awe of what they had pulled off. After a while, Keith stepped off of John’s chest and ended the recording, then turned off the camera. He helped John up, both of them wobbly and tender still, and they fell onto the messy bed together, both sweaty and disgusting, still dripping with god knows what. John took off his shirt and tie and kicked all their clothes off of the bed, and Keith took off the sweaty wig and tossed it aside. They both hurried under the blankets, desperate to keep warm. Beside him, Keith looked fucking gorgeous with his cheeks still flushed red, lipstick smeared and sweated off, hair dishevelled, and black eye makeup smudged. He kept the bra on just for John. 

Yet again, John didn’t even know what to say. He didn’t know where to begin. And he didn’t like being at a loss for words like that. 

It was Keith who broke the silence, playing it off casually like they were friends again when they were so far past the simplicity of friendship. How could he torture John like that when he was past the point of no return, utterly lost in Keith? “I always knew deep down that you were one of those freaks who likes to be called daddy.”

“Hey, you gotta admit, it’s kinda hot. It’s a pretty nice power trip,” John defended himself with a half smile, but he wanted things to be sincere. He kissed Keith’s neck, where his sweat was turning cold and goosebumps were raising on his skinny arms. “You looked absolutely gorgeous. I can’t believe you did that for me.”

Keith blushed, but he still had his joking grin on. “It was a pretty nice power trip for me, too.”

“And that dress…” John sighed into the soft skin of Keith’s collarbone. 

“Thanks, it’s Pete’s,” Keith murmured back. They both cracked up again.

John pinched him playfully. “Come on, now. Did you get it just for this occasion?”

“I bought it all with your card,” Keith rolled over and kissed John’s forehead, and John wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle.

John yawned, burying his face in Keith’s chest. “Dare I ask how much it all cost? I’m not a rich rock star just yet.”

“You won’t have to worry about any of that once we win the ten thousand pounds,” Keith grinned. John chuckled, too blissed out to get worried about things for once. Keith stroked John’s hair softly, lulling him into a comfortable rest. They both lay together quietly for the rest of the afternoon, not moving, and neither of them willing to let each other go. They just weren’t ready yet – things were sexy, then they got fun, and at the end of it all they were both too vulnerable to be comfortable. It was unavoidable. Just like that night with Roger’s car, together they were a violently passionate force and could only be stopped by crashing for good. 

They stayed in bed like that for hours, waiting for someone to say the obvious, but neither of them did. Pete came home, wanting to chat, but they said they were watching a movie and couldn’t be interrupted. Roger came home even later, asking if they wanted to order take away, and they said they had already eaten. They just stared at each other, deeply into each other’s eyes like tragic lovers, their limbs intertwined; John looking perplexed and nervous, and Keith looking lost and not willing to be found. 

It was already dark out when they finally unpeeled themselves from each other. John was the one with dried cum on his face, so they silently agreed he was allowed to have the shower first. John threw on some pyjamas and did the walk of shame from his own bedroom, hoping he wouldn’t run into anyone in the hallway. He stood under the hot water for a long time after he was clean, feeling simultaneously content and satisfied, and a confused wreck. He just wanted Keith more than he already had. John already had his body to do whatever he pleased, and he knew he had Keith’s heart. They were inseparable since they first met. They shared girls, they shared food, they shared drinks, drugs, and a bed. Yet it wasn’t enough for him. 

John stepped out of the shower and dried off, leaving the hot water running for Keith to use after. John wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room, noting that Pete’s door was closed and music was coming from behind the wall. 

Keith had already cleaned John’s room while he waited, removing all evidence of their business project and storing everything away neatly, even hiding the camera and the memory card in two different drawers. God, Keith really was the best, wasn’t he? 

Keith gave him a shy kiss as he passed him on his way to the shower, having to go up on his tiptoes to reach. It nearly killed John, just like the first time they kissed. 

John changed the sheets and got into bed. He was paranoid already, so he transferred the video clips to his laptop and deleted them off of the memory card. He went about uploading the clips onto the video editing suite as usual, and was rather taken aback at how professional they looked even just from the video thumbnails. How did they get like this? It started with fun exhibitionism but now they were popular on the website, and trying to win a huge contest that everyone all over the world would see. This isn’t who John wanted to be. Not anymore, at least. He tried to pinpoint when it stopped being a fun stint they could joke about for years to come, and when it got too serious. John figured it was when he started actually and truly, deeply and irreversibly, wholeheartedly falling in love with Keith just like he said he wouldn’t do. 

Keith had come back to his room, dried off and in fresh pyjamas. His real hair was fluffy after he rubbed it down with a towel in the way that made John laugh, and his skin was warm when he crawled under the covers next to John. John saved the draft of the video and put his laptop on his bedside table where Keith already had his own personal things strewn about. Keith had already halfway moved into John’s room because of how lazy he was, and wanted to avoid going across the hall for clothes when he was going to come back to John’s room anyways. This also made John incredibly happy and incredibly nervous. 

That night, they listened to the music they both liked, not needing to talk about anything in particular, except for when Keith thought of something funny or John remembered something that needed to be done in the morning. John just held Keith close, satisfied that they could share a simple moment to the fullest extent, and that he could protect Keith like he always needed to. 

John didn’t sleep at all that night, which made him nervous. 

He got out of bed later that morning and went to his boring part time job and half assed his simple filing work for a few hours. When he went home, Keith and Pete were in the basement with their instruments, and it was best that he and Keith stop being so secretive, anyway. John took the opportunity to sit at the dining room table in peace and edit the video in privacy. It took him a few hours to get everything just perfect, but they needed to put in as much effort as possible. In the somewhat possible miracle chance that they actually became the most popular video and won all that money, they wouldn’t need to make the videos anymore, John wouldn’t need the job, and things could go back to normal. That’s all John wanted. But that was also coming from the guy who could hear Keith and Pete goofing off downstairs and got a weird kind of jealous. It wasn’t that he felt excluded, but it was the fact that he wasn’t spending time with Keith when he could be, on the borderline of concerning possessiveness and the desire to protect him. Maybe it wasn’t weird, it was just a loyalty thing. He could loosely label it love. 

John was faced with the dilemma of trusting that his instincts would lead him to either a good thing, or a bad thing, if he were to pursue this further. But it was John’s overconfidence in his instincts that got them in trouble in the first place.

Roger came home later, and John shut off his laptop to keep the video away from prying eyes. John spent time with Roger just hanging out like they used to, because he genuinely did miss it, and some new company might help him unstick a little from Keith. The tiredness hit him when the four of them were in the basement watching TV, so John went up early. Keith followed behind over an hour later to avoid suspicion. Their new clever thing was to turn on the radio in Keith’s room and close the door every night as if he were in there sleeping so the others wouldn’t find out that he secretly slept in John’s room almost every night now. 

“Is it all finished?” Keith asked as he crawled under the covers next to John, careful not to hit the laptop resting on John’s legs.

“It’s just rendering now,” John told him, watching the percentage bar fill up. The video was also a lot longer than usual. “Hey, are those my pyjamas?”

“Yeah,” Keith grinned as he snuggled into John’s side. “I wanna see the video!”

John reached over for his headphones, plugged them in, and handed one to Keith. “Keep the pyjamas. You look really good in them.” John wrapped an arm around him and hit play on their own sex tape, which they studied critically. Even if they were being harsh on themselves, it turned out a lot better than either of them expected. 

“My legs look fantastic,” Keith noted quietly. John nodded in agreement. They watched intently the whole way through. John was taken aback at how nasty it was, although he really did enjoy it in hindsight. But watching yourself do those things was an entirely different experience than living it. The last shot of Keith pinning John down was striking in it’s intensity and the surprise of such a shift of dominance. Hopefully their audience would appreciate it as much as John did. 

As Keith dozed off beside him, looking peaceful and almost angelic, John waited while the video uploaded to their profile, and then he went through all the forms on the website to submit the video for the contest. There was a lot more to worry about, but John was tired. He could deal with it all some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/92/1d/b4/921db4b795f6d577ac2bc171e2c9212b.jpg
> 
> keith moon, woman of my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to check out WHO ARE YOU, the last project i worked on!


End file.
